Flames of Resistance
by AislingIsobel
Summary: The Dark Lord had returned. Fudge was denying and trying to shut down any talk that Voldemort returned by any means necessary including smearing the Dumbledores and Harry. In light of the murder of Cedric Diggory along with what Harry and Dahlia witnessed the Order of the Phoenix was resurrected to circumvent any further dark events. 4th in the series with Dahlia.
1. The Summer

_**Author's note -**_ Hello my lovely readers! I'm back at it again with Order of the Phoenix!

 _ **Shout outs -** _

**Raya Crouch -** Thank you for being so wonderful and helpful! You are so easy to talk to and I really enjoy our conversations!

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** Thank you for all the help and the beta reading and editing help. You are a lifesaver my sister! Love you!

 **hyosohnn21 -** My wonderful cousin you always make me feel like a best selling novelist and it's one of the best things ever! Thank you for all your help writing and life stuff!

 _As always, please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Despite the fact that Fudge was vehemently denying Voldemort's return and calling Dumbledore a fool along with Dahlia and Harry liars, the fact still remained that the Dark Lord had returned. Both Dahlia and Harry had and were still having several repercussions of their meeting with the Dark Lord. The teaching assistant would wake up screaming seeing Cedric die over and over, Voldemort's face and his sick and twisted grin, the Death Eaters, and Harry being forced to duel him while she could do nothing. Never had she felt so helpless, she failed to save Cedric and then couldn't help Harry other than the shield charm. Sirius did what he could to ease her when she woke up from the nightmare that she lived and kept reliving. He hoped that Harry was dealing with it better or at least not suffering something so severe. There were times when she would wake up and her hair would start to darken. The ring of Albus' that had fallen off her finger at the Tournament was found and her uncle let her keep it along with her cameo; she no longer argued with the double protection now that her father was back and at full power. Remus taught the Bewitched Sleep charm to Sirius in case he needed it, they honestly didn't think they would need it but it was a good idea to be prepared.

The restored Order of the Phoenix had taken up residence in Sirius' home so there were members coming and going at all hours. Most notably was Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Remus. It made Dahlia happy to see the couple together, one of the only things besides Sirius these days, to hardly see Tonks without Remus and vice versa. She and Dora grew a lot closer from their first meetings last year and it was a treat to see the hopeless romantic that Lupin was. His actions almost put Sirius to shame, to which Black only tried harder. The witches thought it was quite hilarious and sweet, always trying to one up each other, it was almost a game in where the winners were Dahlia and Dora.

That summer Dahlia was still interning at the Ministry and it was harder on Dahlia that it had the previous two years. She was still splitting her time between Arthur and Kingsley, but Fudge wanted to control her time and duties at the Ministry. He arranged for Dahlia to add Dolores Umbridge to her intern responsibilities under the guise he wanted to give her a better rounded view of the inner workings of the Ministry. The truth of the assignment was restriction and manipulation, Dolores would report back to Fudge on the conversations and dealings Dumbledore's niece had under her watch.

Dolores was an altogether unpleasant woman, who owned more pink clothing than a taffy factory and her fascination with kittens bordered on lunacy, not to mention her saccharin demeanor which was completely off putting and a sham. Dahlia did not like the Undersecretary from the moment she met Umbridge; although she never complained even when Dolores would bring up her Veela heritage and use the unfortunate events at the Tournament and the World Cup to keep her at arm's length. It was a strategy devised between the resurrected Order of the Phoenix and the headmaster's niece to find out what the Ministry was planning. One of many spies placed in different departments, along with Arthur and Kingsley.

Every day she would travel back to 12 Grimmauld Place to be with the Order members currently residing there, most of all she came home to Sirius. It seemed she couldn't get home fast enough to him. Their relationship had grown deeper and blossomed over the past two years and they were very much in love, something she hoped to keep secret from those in Voldemort's corner so neither one could be used to hurt the other.

"Oh that bloody woman is murder!" Dahlia exclaimed slamming the door and collapsing on the plush chaise in the parlor of the lavish home. The witch sighed putting her arm over her face.

Sirius chuckled walking over to the witch he loved so dearly, "Tell me all about it little love," he said taking off her boots.

"You don't have to do that," she said humbly to him, almost embarrassed that he took such great care with her.

"No, but I always will, now tell me about your day," he gave a charming smile and wink to match, "all I've had is Kreacher to listen to." They both laughed as the crotchety and untrustworthy house-elf passed them with a bucket mumbling to under his breath as he always did, he glared at her as he passed. Technically considered pure-blood, Dahlia was often regarded by those who supported blood purity as a mud-blood due to her Veela mother.

"She had me polish and 'play' with her kitten china today," Dahlia said ignoring the elf throwing her head back on the cushion while Sirius laughed running his hands over her legs gently massaging them as he went, "I've had all the fuzzy and pink and adorable I can take for a three lifetimes!" The couple both laughed as the lilac haired girl propped up on her elbows, "I think I need something with a little darkness to wipe all the pastel fluff from my mind," her voice took on a sultry quality as she eyed the handsome wizard.

He smirked pulling her flush with his chest, they were nose to nose, "Why Miss Dumbledore whatever are you suggesting," he whispered seductively into her lips that were almost touching.

A breath hitched in her throat before pressing her lips to his and her whole body relaxed as he pulled the girl into his lap straddling him. The taste of his honeyed mouth was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. The smell of his subtle cologne and clean skin sent her eyes rolling into her head. Sirius pulled her closer and the kiss deepened she parted her mouth slightly allowing him to nip her bottom lip with his teeth and sweep his tongue over hers. His strong hands slowly made their way up her slight figure to her hair running his fingers through the satin locks as her petite hands gripped his strong shoulders wrapping her arms around his neck almost clinging to him for dear life.

A gentle throat clearing came from behind them, "Dahlia, really," Molly softly scolded but smiled at how happy she was with Sirius as she busied herself in the kitchen.

The couple smiled holding onto one another, foreheads touching. Sirius kissed her lightly again, "I hope that helped with your fluff problem."

Dahlia giggled as she rose from the lounge grabbing her boots carrying them upstairs, "More than you know," she kissed him once more before walking up to her room.

"When are you going to propose?" Remus asked once she was upstairs and out of earshot from the kitchen with an excited Molly and Ginny Weasley behind him.

Sirius looked at his friend before turning back to the staircase to make sure she was in fact out of earshot, "Once I talk to Harry, I want him to be on board," he sighed slightly hoping that his godson would approve.

"He will be," Molly injected her cheerful tones, she was so happy for them both.

Sirius nodded, "I know but I want to be certain, it would be another big change for him."

The Weasley matriarch smiled at him again, "No fretting, come we have a meeting and guests coming tonight." She ushered him into the dining room.

Sirius eyed his old friend, "I should really be asking you the same thing," his head cocked to the side looking at Lupin knowingly.

"Sirius," he sighed gravely, "it's different between me and Dora," he sat down almost defeated.

"Remus," Sirius took a seat next to him gripping his shoulder he wanted to argue his point but he saw that it was moot and yielded, "all in good time my old friend."

Dahlia came back down stairs barefoot in a pair of slim jeans and oversized jumper that exposed her shoulders. She smiled at Remus who gave her a sad half smile, "I leave for five minutes and the vibe changes drastically." She observed sitting next to Black. "When are Harry and the others getting here?"

"Soon dear," Molly said walking out of the kitchen holding a casserole, "eat, you must be hungry."

"Molly," Dahlia moved to get up, "let me help."

Mrs. Weasley waved her off, "No, sit," she ordered.

Fred and George popped in out of nowhere scaring their poor mother with mischief reading clear in their eyes, "Hey Dahl, we know something you don't," they taunted their old friend.

She laughed, "I'm not surprised, I don't have the luxury of being home all day," she leaned back into Sirius and noticed a look on his face that wasn't quite right. "What?"

"Nothing my darling," he kissed her head quickly and shot a glare at the twins who disapparated quickly.

She looked at him with a deducing eye, "You're hiding something from me, but I'll allow it," she kissed his mouth gently, "for now," she smiled.

* * *

 _Author's note - First chapter in the bag, I have several more already written and I am continuing to write so I hope that the once a week updates will continue. Thank you all so, so much for all the love and reviews, follows, and adding to your favourites! I couldn't do any of this without all of you and I would love to know what you all think of how I'm doing. I can only improve!_


	2. The Meeting

**_Author's note –_** Hey! Look chapter 2! I'm hella bored at work, so editing and writing are my life currently. After this it will be updated once a week (hopefully).

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **ImsebastainstanButter –** Thank you! I'm planning on going through the rest of the books/movies so there will be plenty to read J

 **paulaa90 –** Thank you! I thought that was a cute touch and I hope to keep it through the rest of the story.

 **Raya Crouch –** UGH! I know right?! But I love writing her, those biting and back handed compliments, so much fun for such a vile character.

 **bexyhunterrogers** – Thank you! I do too, but she's surprisingly fun to write, haha!

 **Radio Free Death –** I had wanted it to be like a summary, but I thank you for the critique and will try to make if flow a bit more like a conversation than a summary in the future. And thank you for the note on the veela, I will edit that on going forward. Aside from that I hope that you are enjoying the story.

Thank you for adding as a favorite – **bexyhunterrogers, booksmusicandsurfing, jack3160, paulaa90** , and **skyjadeprincess**!

Thank you for following – **bexyhunterrogers, booksmusicandsurfing, jack3160, jadely31** , and **paulaa90**!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The meeting had already started with Arthur Weasley, Snape, Lupin, Dahlia, Sirius, and Molly. The headmaster's niece straightened up when the others entered the room but Sirius kept her close. They were all discussing, or arguing, on what to do with the new information that had been received about the Prophecy and if action should be taken and when. Dumbledore was absent from the meeting and Sirius was hammering the fact home that action was needed.

"There've been no sightings," Arthur argued, "No deaths. No proof."

"He almost killed Harry and Dahlia," Sirius said a bit heated he sat back in a huff his arm firmly around the lilac haired witch, "If that isn't proof enough…"

"Sirius…" Dahlia said quietly while her face went red as his arm moved from her shoulder.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said giving Dumbledore's niece an apologetic look, "But guarding you-know-what is the most important," Arthur paused, "We must trust Dumbledore on this…"

Sirius cut him off, he was growing more and more frustrated with the Order and all the non action that had been decided, "Was he able to protect Harry or his niece last year?" He looked at Dahlia, he had come so close to losing her and Harry both, he would not let that happen again. "Well, tonight I say it's time to take action!"

"Cornelius Fudge is a politician first and a wizard second," Arthur rebutted, "His instinct would be to ignore it!"

"Keep your voices down!" Molly scolded them.

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the minute! We have to act now!" Sirius said his voice gaining more volume.

He stopped for a moment looking down the hall, Dahlia looked around Sirius to see Harry, safe and unharmed from the Dementor attack and then suddenly a flash of yarn and red hair obstructed their vision. Molly had shut the door and ushered Harry upstairs before returning to the meeting. It was quiet for a moment and that silence felt so heavy. Dahlia looked around the room catching the eyes of Severus before looking away in a quick moment. Something had to be said, but not just anything, she thought quickly before clearing her throat.

"I agree with Sirius," Dahlia said to some eye rolling, "Yes I know," she said somewhat prickled before continuing, "and there are some conditions before the Order that I wholly disagree with."

"Such as Miss Dumbledore," Snape asked coolly.

"Keeping Harry out of the loop," she stated sternly. Dahlia was met with groans and arguments to the contrary. "Hear me out," she said loudly as she stood. "Finished are we?" Nods came from the other order members; Sirius gave her a sly smirk and wink he loved when she was direct. "Harry has been through more than most of us, taken the brunt of the attacks from," she paused glancing at the Weasleys, "You-Know-Who, not to mention he's after not only Harry but me as well. I think that Harry should know all the facts, what the Dark Lord is after, who my real father is if he hasn't figured it out, and what's happening with the Order."

"He's just a boy," Molly protested.

"And that could be said the same of me or Tonks for that matter! We aren't much older than those kids but we're trusted with things that they aren't. I understand we're trying to protect him, but keeping things secret, as we all know, has never kept anyone safe." She paused settling her annoyance at treating Harry like a child before sitting back down, "I'm living proof of that," she muttered crossing her arms.

"Can we all agree that he needs to be informed about what's happening," Lupin said, "But to keep it on a need to know basis?"

"Oh Remus, always the peace keeper," she smiled at him.

"It's a compromise little love," Sirius said placing his face in the crook of her neck. "If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry and Dahlia…we wouldn't even know that Voldemort was back. He's not a child Molly," he said as softly as he could, he loved how the Weasleys took care of Harry when he couldn't but being this overly cautious with him was a bit ridiculous.

"He's not an adult either," Molly shot back, "He's not James, Sirius."

Sirius sat up once again, "Well he's not your son."

"Sirius," Dahlia said in a harsh whisper.

"It's all right Dahlia, he's as good as," Molly said with a smile, "who else has he got."

"He's got me," Sirius said his voice was irritated.

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon," Snape quipped, "just like his godfather."

"Snivellus," Sirius said harshly leaning menacingly towards Snape.

"That's quite enough you two," Dumbledore's niece said sternly getting in between the two wizards, "The Order's time is not to get out your petty arguments from 500 years ago, be civil or leave." She was firm with both of them, "The last thing we need is in-fighting."

"I think we adjourn this meeting for another date," Moody stated.

"Finally someone said something sensible," Dahlia muttered casting daggers at Snape then Sirius.

"Molly," Arthur said looking at Dahlia rather amused, "Call the kids down for dinner."

The members shuffled out including Severus. His eyes lingered on the lilac haired witch for a moment before leaving.

"Dahlia," Sirius said softly holding her hands trying not to laugh at the cross look on her face, "my sincerest apologies little love," he kissed her hands meeting her eyes that immediately softened.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she kissed him lightly, "but you are forgiven."

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen," Molly told Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred and George once again apparated behind Molly scaring her awfully once again, "OH, just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you need to whip your wands out for everything! You hungry Harry?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure you're alright Harry, gave us quite a turn," Arthur said putting an arm around Molly.

"Harry Potter," Sirius said from behind the Weasleys, who moved out of the way.

"Sirius," the joy on Potter's face and his godfather's was immeasurable as the two embraced. It made Dahlia smile, their relationship hadn't changed even though they had been apart the whole summer.

"Hey there troublemaker," Dahlia called before hugging the boy, "Missed you this summer, come on, we need to eat again," she laughed putting an arm around his shoulder, "You've gotten taller," she observed, "stop that," she joked and Harry chuckled a bit.

Molly was busying herself with making supper for all in attendance and shooing Dahlia and Tonks away from trying to help. Dora went to entertaining the Ginny and Hermione changing her face and hair into various colors and animal shapes. Sirius sat at the head of the table close to both Harry and Dahlia who was sitting next to Lupin. Moody was observing from behind Black as Remus and Arthur informed Harry of his next steps for his trial the next morning.

"This is very, very peculiar, it seems that your hearing is to be before the entire Wizengamot," Arthur informed him.

"I don't understand, what does the Ministry of Magic got against me," Harry asked.

"Show him," Moody said, "He'll find out soon enough."

Kingsley handed Harry a copy of the Prophet showing Fudge stating "All is well" and another headline showing a picture of Harry reading "The Boy Who Lies".

Arthur continued, "He's been attacking Dumbledore as well."

"Both of us," Dahlia answered as the Prophet switched headlines again to read "Dumbledore: Daft or Dangerous?" showing a picture of Albus and of Dahlia transforming into her veela form. Harry looked at her with questions in her eyes but she looked away almost ashamed that someone had gotten a picture of her like that.

Sirius put an arm around her, "All will be fine little love." Sirius turned back to Harry, "Fudge is using all his power, including all his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone that has claimed the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why," Harry asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job," Lupin told him.

"But that's insane," Harry responded, "No one in their right mind would think that."

"Exactly!" Remus said, "Exactly the point, Fudge isn't in his right mind, it's been twisted and warped with fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things. The last time Voldemort almost came to power he almost destroyed everything we hold dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius chimed in. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command and not just wizards and witches but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." There was a pregnant pause in the room as Moody cleared his throat before Sirius could look at Dahlia with loving concern; there was a price on her head along with getting his claws on the Prophecy. "We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius," Moody scolded.

"Something that he didn't have last time," Sirius continued.

"You mean like a weapon…?" Harry asked.

"No! That's enough," Molly stopped her dinner prep walking over to Harry taking the paper away from him, "He's just a boy, you say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good! I want to join! If Voldemort is raising an army then I want to fight," Harry said confidently.

Sirius clapped his hands leaning back in his chair, looking at Dahlia; she was right, as usual. Harry should be told about what was needed; he had James' fighting spirit. Black gave him a wink as the talk of the Order and Voldemort was shut down.

"What about the trial tomorrow," Harry asked, somewhat changing the subject.

"Right," Dahlia leaned forward as Molly served up dinner, "Arthur and I will be taking you to the Ministry." She paused for a moment sharing a look with Lupin, "There's a chance that my uncle may not make it so if that happens I'll be serving as your counsel for the Wizengamot which Fudge isn't too happy with, but you've done nothing wrong Harry." He nodded taking a bite of food, but her confidence did nothing to calm his nerves.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all for reading the first and second chapters! I have loved hearing what you think so far! Please drop me a line or review and let me know what you think, I love feedback and try to apply it! Thank you all so much again! Love you guys!_


	3. The Trial

**_Author's note –_** Thank you all for liking the first two chapters, I hope you all continue to like them! Love you guys tons!

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **Twilight Veela –** Same here, his cockiness can be a bit much but his self-assured attitude is what makes him such a great character and part of the reason I love him. You will find out how she feels about how her uncle is acting soon.

 **paulaa90 –** I agree with you about Molly, but I understand why, with her history she became very protective.

 **ImsebastianstanButter –** Thank you!

Thank you for following – **hrlqnn** and **Twilight Veela**!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The house went to sleep, except Sirius and Dahlia. He watched her pace almost afraid to go to sleep. Sirius went to her stopping her nervous habit. He held her securely without saying a word letting her know he was there and nothing could separate them at that moment. Dahlia melted into him breathing a sigh of content and relief.

"What's troubling you little love," he asked quietly kissing the top of her head.

"This trial and the fact that my uncle, wise and powerful, is nowhere around. Harry needs him, needs us, his friends, but Albus has basically abandoned him and told all of us to do the same," she looked up at Sirius with desperate eyes, "I can't do that to him. I can't keep him in the dark or at arm's length Sirius," she shook her head, "it's not right." Dahlia buried her face into his chest, smelling the same subtle cologne and clean skin smell as earlier.

Black kissed her head once more, "I agree with you," he told her into her hair, "let's keep Harry close, and let him know that we are here for him."

Dahlia nodded, "I'm worried that the damage has already started. He seems withdrawn and sullen."

Sirius nodded, "I agree," he lifted her chin, "that just means we need to try harder. Talk to Albus after the trial tomorrow see if you can get him to change his mind." The Marauder gave a smile, "Come, you need sleep." He gently pulled her to the bed wrapping his arms around her making sure she was comfortable before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Dahlia woke before Sirius getting dressed in her best professional attire. She waited at the bottom of the stairs looking remarkably different from her almost effortless and breezy style, her hair was in a French twist held together by the hair stick that Sirius had given her for her birthday it was made of mother of pearl with a lavender rose atop. Her navy blue dress had been pressed and her heels shined. Harry hardly recognized her when he hit the foot of the stairs.

"Dahlia," he questioned as she handed him the bacon butty Mrs. Weasley had made for the trip.

"Not like me at all is it?" she smiled as he chuckled, "you look good," pulling him in for a hug and held him for a moment before letting him go. There was a bit of silence before Dahlia told him, "Just waiting for Arthur and we can go." She looked at him closer as he chewed thoughtfully, "Something bothering you Harry?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth and shook his head, "No, it's nothing."

Dahlia gave him a questioning look, "Alright Harry, but if you want to talk, I'm here and if not me you can always talk to Sirius."

"Thanks," he mumbled taking another bite as Mr. Weasley rounded the corner.

"Ready Harry," Arthur asked nodding to Dahlia.

Potter nodded slowly giving a hard swallow to the piece of food in his mouth, "Are we going by Floo?"

Dahlia looked at him, "No you two will be going to visitor's entrance, and I'll meet you outside the Department of Mysteries when it's time for your hearing barring any changes. If I'm not then Arthur can escort you there." There was a pause as Mr. Weasley kissed Molly goodbye and the lilac haired witch pulled Potter in close, "Please tell me how he does on the escalator, I'm extremely sad I won't be around to witness it." They both shared a laugh when Sirius put his arms around both of them.

"Plotting so early in the morning little love," he said with his most charming smile. He was still in his pajamas wrapped in a soft velvet robe.

"Well one has to when my co-conspirators are up early," she reached to kiss his cheek, "I love you," she whispered, those three words brought a bigger smile to the wizard; "I'll see you once this mess is over. You good Harry," she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded smiling at the couple.

"I should get going," Dumbledore's niece sighed, "Lateness will not be tolerated," she imitated Umbridge before departing.

"You'll be all right Harry," Sirius told him with a warm embrace and smile to match. "We'll talk when you get back."

"Thanks Sirius," he said before leaving with Mr. Weasley.

Dahlia was engulfed in bright green flame being transported inside the Ministry. Dusting the excess Floo Powder off her clothes she nearly ran into Dolores Umbridge who had been waiting for her.

"Miss Dumbledore," her high pitched and sickly sweet voice greeted Dumbledore's niece as the short brunette witch looked at the clock and clicked her tongue, "Three minutes late dear, lateness will not be tolerated," she said softly but it was a warning.

"My apologies Madame Undersecretary, however this is my last day at the Ministry before I return to Hogwarts."

"I know dear," she said turning on her heels walking quickly, her usual all pink attire was covered with a black robe and rounded boxy hat as she was on the Wizengamot. "You will be assisting me at Hogwarts this year as well."

A cold chill ran up Dahlia's spine, he wouldn't have, "Beg your pardon Madame Undersecretary?"

Dolores stopped turning to the young witch, "I have just been announced as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as stated by the Minister himself."

"Oh," Dahlia said trying desperately to keep the shock and disgust out of her voice.

"Problem Miss Dumbledore?"

The lilac haired witch shook her head, "No ma'am, I'm sure Albus was going to tell me after the trial, he just usually tells me who I'll be assisting before it's announced."

Umbridge turned again, "Cornelius just named me moments ago, and your uncle had no choice in the decision. After the trial for Mr. Potter I will give you my syllabus," they stopped before the door to the courtroom and Dahlia opened it up, "I would appreciate any input you could give me having been the one constant in Defense Against the Dark Arts position," Dolores cupped Dahlia's cheek, "It still astounds me how such a horrible creature could live under this pretty exterior," the Undersecretary said very nonchalantly, "I wonder what he sees in you," she gave a sweet but sinister smile before letting go of the teaching assistant and walking to her post.

This wasn't the first time and it would certainly not be the last time that Dolores Umbridge would comment on Dahlia's veela heritage. Dumbledore's niece just stood and silently seethed at the utterly ridiculous woman she would now have to answer to at school as well. What got under her skin this time is that she mentioned Sirius. The lilac haired witch walked in to the courtroom taking a seat in the audience benches waiting for Harry and hopefully Albus.

"Miss Dumbledore," the Minister addressed her, "The time of the hearing has changed, I'm sure all parties have been informed."

Dahlia stood as Harry walked in, "Yes Minister." A comfortable smile broke onto her face seeing Harry had gotten here on time. He sat in the chair set in the middle of the courtroom and the trial started rather quickly.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August into offenses committed by Harry James Potter, resident at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Interrogators Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic," Fudge announced and was about to call out Dahlia's name when the door swung open and Albus walked in.

He nodded to his niece but ignored Harry, "Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"You, you got our message that the time had changed?" Fudge stammered out.

"Must have missed it, but by a happy mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early," he told him, "Charges?"

"Charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly and in if full awareness of the illegality of his actions produce a Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle. Do you deny producing said Patronus?"

Harry nervously shifted in his seat, "No, but…"

"And you were aware that you are forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of 17?'

"Yes, but…"

Fudge cut him off again not letting him answer the questions completely; this is what Albus had been afraid of, "Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot…"

"I was only doing it because of the dementors!"

There was a hush over the Wizengamot and then mumbling and whispers. Then one of the witches in black spoke, "Dementors? In Little Whinging?"

"That's clever, Muggles can't see dementors can they boy," Fudge asked Harry rhetorically, "highly convenient."

"I'm not lying," Harry's voice was faltering, he was indeed telling the truth but Fudge wanted him gone. "There were two of them and if I hadn't…"

"Enough," Cornelius interrupted again, "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would be a very well rehearsed story but since you can not produce of witnesses of the event…"

Albus cut Fudge off, "Pardon me Minister, but as it happens we can."

Cornelius sat back in his chair disgusted at the Headmaster as Arabella Figg was brought in. She was a petite older woman, grey curly hair poked out from underneath her hat. She wore fishnet gloves and a proper paisley dress that was careworn worn under a grey overcoat. She sat in the chair seated in the middle of the court and it almost swallowed her, her feet were dangling, she was perhaps shorter than Dahlia with the teaching assistant standing at a glorious height of 5'2".

"Please describe the attack," the woman who questioned about the dementors, Amelia Bones, asked of Mrs. Figg. There was silence for a moment before Amelia spoke again, "What did they look like?"

"Well," Arabella started, her voice very shaky and her posture nervous, "one of them was very large and the other rather skinny."

Cornelius sighed, "Not the boys," his voice full of agitation and grew in annoyance as Dahlia let out a small laugh. He glared at her and she quieted down, "The dementors."

"Oh right, right," Mrs. Figg stated, "Big, cloaked, then everything went cold as if all the happiness had gone from the world."

Dahlia shuddered remembering her run in with the dementors that Sirius saved her from. She felt as if the ice was forming in her veins even now just talking about them. Albus grabbed her hand giving it a sincere squeeze which pushed warmth back into her body.

"Now look here, dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a wizard, the odds are astronomical," Fudge countered.

"I don't think anyone would believe the dementors were there by coincidence Minister," Dumbledore spoke approaching Fudge again.

There was throat clearing that set Dahlia's nerves on edge, Dolores had decided to speak, "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you Professor, dementors are after all under the control of the Ministry of Magic. So silly of me but it sounded for a moment you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy."

"That would be disturbing indeed Madame Undersecretary which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full scale inquiry as to why the two dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization," Albus answered.

Dahlia moved closer to Harry, "This will be over soon, you'll be cleared," she grabbed his hand for a moment. He nodded and tried to give her a smile.

Albus continued, "Of course there is someone who might be behind the attack," he moved closer the Minister, "Cornelius I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible."

"He's not back," Fudge hissed out.

Albus hung his head for a moment still disappointed that Fudge would not see reason and the fact that Voldemort had returned. Dumbledore moved from the Minister, "In the matter of Harry Potter, the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore," Fudge spat out.

"Clearly as it has become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic."

There was another hush that fell over the Wizengamot as Albus opened his arms waiting for the right decision to be made and then put his hands on his hips, he was becoming impatient with the Ministry and the Minister's reluctance and stubbornness to see what was plainly in front of them.

"Those in favor of conviction," Amelia asked. Several hands went up including Fudge and Umbridge. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" More hands went up including Amelia's and from what Dahlia observed Harry was being cleared of all charges, she beamed at the count.

"Cleared of all charges," Fudge said before adjourning the room.

Dahlia hugged Harry, "See, told you."

Harry nodded but pulled away to try and talk to Albus, "Professor," but Dumbledore ignored him and walked away. Harry stood there dumbfounded for a moment before a comforting arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"He's got several things to attend to here at the Ministry; I can give him a message if you need."

"No," Harry said, "I'll find Mr. Weasley now."

Harry left and Dahlia could feel her heart splinter and quickly apparated to her uncle's side, "You can't ignore him like this."

"What would you have me do, I put him in danger either way Dahlia, not to mention you my dear niece," he paused his hasty steps enveloping her in his arms. He smelled like sandalwood, he'd been burning incense casting protection charms for her and Harry.

"Talk to him, he needs you Uncle."

"I will take it under advisement Dahlia," he said ushering her forward.

"Don't use your headmaster speak with me Uncle," she scolded him, "When were you going to tell me that you hired a gargoyle for DADA?"

That drew a laugh from the professor, "I only found out today, I'm sure you will be an asset to Dolores."

She sighed, "I will do my best to keep my composure and assist when I can," she stopped, "I need to get a syllabus from her, I'll see you at school. Albus," she pulled him to a stop again, "please talk to Harry; he's feeling so closed off from everyone. Sirius and I are doing what we can but he believes he's isolated. It's making him vulnerable."

Albus closed the gap between them embracing her, "I will give it some serious thought, go, and I will see you at school." He hugged her one last time and kissed her forehead before he walked to a fireplace returning to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all for reading, it means the world to me! I would love to hear from all of you!_


	4. The Undersecretary

_**Author's note –** _This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but there is a lot contained in it. And this is where we get the first real in depth interaction between Dahlia and Umbridge, there will be more but this is just the first Tet-a-Tet.

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** Thank you! It's definitely a possibility that Albus will pull away from her.

 **paulaa90 –** I've always loved his entrance into the trial, makes me smile every time. She is, and it's only going to get worse (better).

Thank you for following – **Rosalie2096**

Thank you for following and adding as a favorite - **Lilyflowergreen**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dumbledore's niece heaved a sigh hoping that Albus would take her words into consideration. Turning from the fireplace she let loose another sigh, this one was more agitated than hopeless. She made her way to Dolores' office to pick up the syllabus and then she'd be off to Diagon Alley to pick up her supplies for the upcoming school year.

"Not with your felon I see," a voice coated in velvet contempt rang in the lilac haired witch's ears.

She turned as Lucius stalked uncomfortably close to the teaching assistant, "No, he knows I can handle petty annoyances," she smiled turning back down the hallway. The last thing she wanted to do was exchange witty insults with Malfoy.

His cane bit her upper arm turning her around quickly and Malfoy pulled her into him, "You should be careful my dear, there are more dangers around you than you know," he spit out in his forced whisper.

"Dahlia," the voice of Kingsley interrupted the assault.

Malfoy let her go, "Saved once again," he told her with a grin, "let's hope your luck holds out," he turned as Dahlia sprinted to Shacklebolt.

"What was that about," he took the girl under his arm.

"Something much more sinister than I care to admit," she told the Auror.

"Miss Dumbledore," the sickly sweet voice of Umbridge carried across the room. She gave a stern look before turning sharply and walking away to her office.

"The dragon calls," Dahlia told Kingsley, "I'll see you back at headquarters."

Dahlia walked into the office of the Undersecretary to be greeted by several excited mews from the kittens on the hundreds of pink china plates that lined the fairy pink painted stones. It was an immediate discomfort being in this office alone with Umbridge, if Dahlia had a choice she'd choose Lucius Malfoy over this. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she walked forward, she did not trust Dolores even the tiniest bit.

"Here is the syllabus and the list of supplies you will need," Dolores handed her a piece of parchment from her desk, not looking at Dahlia or standing to give it to her.

Dumbledore's niece took the parchment, "Thank you Madame Undersecretary," she turned to leave.

"Oh and Dahlia," Umbridge called and Dumbledore's niece turned back, "Sirius Black is not to be anywhere near Hogwarts or my classroom."

"I'm sorry?" the lilac haired witch said, the incredulousness seeping through.

"I was informed that Mr. Black was staying at your father's bar and then in Gryffindor tower last year," she put her pen down and perfectly aligned it with her set on the desk before standing, "I will not allow him to be near Hogwarts," she moved around her desk slowly, "he is a distraction with a criminal past and I will not have it."

Dahlia swallowed the anger she felt bubbling up inside her like bile, "That is for the headmaster of the school to decide."

Dolores gave an evil grin, "I have talked to Albus, he agrees."

"He didn't tell me," She snapped, "you would think that his niece would be the first person he talked to." Umbridge opened her mouth with a scowl plastered on her face due to Dahlia's insubordination but the teaching assistant cut her off, "I will speak with my uncle. Thank you for the supply list and the syllabus, I will see you in a week."

Dahlia spun on her heels and nearly raced to the Floo corridor, grabbed a handful of powder yelled out "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office" and was transported to her uncle's office.

"Dahlia," Albus said somewhat surprised.

"Did you agree to ban Sirius from the grounds?" her voice was edgy as she stood rigid in front of his desk.

Albus nodded slightly, "I did," he said solemnly getting up to comfort his niece, "I wanted to keep you both safe with Voldemort back, you distract each other and I need you both sharp." He sat on the edge of his desk with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tonight," he answered.

"And Hogsmeade?" Dahlia was still fuming.

"I asked Aberforth to turn him down if he asked."

The lilac haired witch let out an annoyed and loud sigh that turned into a frustrated growl, "Albus," she squared her shoulders looking at his bright blue eyes, "Can you please inform me of what's going on so I'm not taken off guard."

Dumbledore crossed to his niece, "My dear Dahlia, I sincerely apologize for having Dolores caught you unaware. You are more than welcome and encouraged to use my office Floo to see him any time you wish. However I need you to control your disgust for the newly appointed DADA professor, the students of this school need you to keep your head." He pulled her into a hug and felt her relax, "I trust you with their well being and with the reputation of this school and its teachers."

Dahlia wrapped her arms around Albus, "I understand, forgive my impropriety."

The Headmaster raised her eyes to his, "You never need to ask for forgiveness Dahlia. Go, I'm sure he's missing you."

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all so much for reading! I love hearing what you all think, makes me so happy!_


	5. The Prophet

**_Author's note –_** Hello my lovely readers! Back again after a few bad days, so glad I have written ahead I'll tell ya.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **hyosohnn21 –** Because I wrote them that way but seriously thank you so, so much for all your love and support over the past years and recently. I honestly don't know what I would do without you.

 **paulaa90 –** I don't like it either, they may distract each other but they are definitely more vulnerable without Sirius there. We'll get there J

 **Twilight Veela –** It does but it plays in later chapters. Thank you for all the support my friend.

Thank you for following – **vrzsk**!

Thank you for adding as a favorite – **yazzy97** and **SidneyEvangeline**!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia took the Floo back to Grimmauld place. Lupin and Tonks turned from each other to see her. Dumbledore's niece gave a knowing smile as she nodded her head to the couple. Dora chuckled a bit but Remus playfully rolled his eyes at her.

Dahlia grinned even bigger, "Be thankful that I don't conjure chirping bluebirds in the shape of hearts Remus," she said coolly while heading upstairs as Lupin and Tonks laughed.

"Of that I am eternally grateful Miss Dumbledore," the former professor said.

The lilac haired witch stopped on the stairs, "Harry home?"

Remus nodded, "He's upstairs with Sirius."

"Thanks Remus," Dahlia said returning to her climb to the second floor landing.

The teaching assistant turned into her bedroom taking off her robe and the sensible shoes then pulling the hair pin out letting her locks cascade down her shoulders. She changed into something more casual, which was probably the last time she would be able to be comfortable as Dolores would no doubt enforce her dress code along with this ridiculous syllabus. Dahlia let out a sigh, at least Gilderoy tired, Lupin was the best at practical approach, and even Barty Crouch Jr taught the students under the guise of Moody. But Umbridge was about to undo all of that. These books, if they could be called that, Defensive Magical Theory and Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners, these weren't even appropriate for first years let alone fifth years.

Another sigh fell from her mouth, "Suck it up Dumbledore," she said to herself in the mirror pulling on one of Sirius' shirts and she pressed the collar to her nose. That scent was the most heavenly she could think of.

"I could always send a bottle of my cologne with you to school," he said smiling at her.

"That's a fantastic idea," she said as he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin in the crook of her neck, "I don't think I'll get to see you as often as I would like."

"I heard," he told her, "while I am disappointed it will give me a chance to focus on the Order to keep you and Harry safe," he kissed her cheek.

"How is he?"

"His scar is hurting and having nightmares," Sirius said concern heavy in his tone.

Dahlia's face became thoughtful, "I knew he would have nightmares but his scar," she said turning to face Sirius, "that only hurts when he's near," she looked into Black's deep and intense eyes, "there has to be more than just the ceremony last year, there has to be another connection between the two," she pondered it further opening her mouth once more before Sirius held up his fingers to her mouth.

"Let's not think on it right now, you have enough to think on," his voice was quiet taking his hand from her mouth, "I assume Albus told you?"

"About you not being able to come on the grounds or even in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," Sirius smiled at her indignant tone, "also what came out in the Prophet today?"

"Just the lies about Harry, myself, and my uncle, what happened?"

Sirius handed her the folded paper, there was a familiar sight of Sirius holding up his Azkaban prisoner number screaming, the headline over his picture "Sirius Black: Friend or Fiend?" There was another picture below the first part of the article of Sirius holding Dahlia as she was changing last year but it had been manipulated, Sirius face wasn't care worn as it was in the original picture he had this twisted grin and disturbing look in his eyes and his wand was pointed to Dumbledore's niece, making it look like he was making her change. Dahlia grabbed the paper from his hands furious that they would manipulate his image this way!

"Don't lose your head little love," Sirius said reading her furious expression, "Fudge wants me out of the way to manipulate you further," his voice was calm and quiet. "Do not let them get to you," he told her taking back the paper, "You know who I am, you know that Albus and your father know, the Order knows, that is all that matters. If and when Fudge sees reason this will go away."

Dahlia looked at him her anger melting away but it turned to confusion and helplessness, "How can you be sure?"

Sirius smiled, "Faith little love." He took her under his arm, "The ban from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade does not extend to Diagon Alley," he picked up her supply list, "we should get what you needed before you head to school."

The couple headed out to the Alley. It was one of the most awkward experiences either of them had experienced. There were whispers, looks, and there were a few that yelled at both Sirius and Dahlia. Calling her a harpy and him a murderer. It was almost more that Dumbledore's niece could tolerate.

She pulled Sirius to a stop, "Let's go," she said quietly in between Flourish & Blotts and Madam Malkin's. Her light blue eyes pleading with the wizard as tears started to well in her lower lash line.

Sirius pulled her close wiping the tears that fell before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, "My little love," he said softly lifting her chin to see her eyes, "pay no attention to them, they do not know anything other than the propaganda they are being fed. The worry you feel only makes them feel validated," he smiled slightly at her, "I have never known Dahlia Dumbledore to turn away from adversity, and don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you upset or running away." He pulled her lips to his placing a sweet and gentle kiss on her trembling mouth.

His lips became firm and Dahlia's stopped trembling as the kiss lingered, there were a few bystanders that witnessed the caring act. Some had been calling names. They observed this tender and sweet moment between the most talked about couple in the wizarding world and started to wonder if maybe the Prophet was wrong about them and by extension Dumbledore and Potter. The stray witches and wizards moved on their hive minds buzzing with different evidence to what they had been force fed by the Minister.

The kiss tapered off and the teaching assistant rested her head on Sirius' chest listening to the steady heartbeat she found so comforting. The sounds of the marketplace interrupting the rhythm making Dahlia look up at this stunningly handsome wizard who gave his trademarked and ever so charming smirk.

The Ravenclaw returned it, "You do realize that you will not be able to win every time by kissing me."

Sirius chuckled tucking a stay strand of hair behind her ear before he whispered, "I'm fully aware. What I wanted to do, my little love, will have to wait until we're alone," he grazed her earlobe with his teeth before kissing her cheek.

Dahlia stood there stunned with a flush of crimson gracing her face, "I may have to read that Prophet article, as I'm not quite sure if you are a friend or fiend Mr. Black."

He barked out a laugh, "I am only a fiend for you Dahlia," he kissed her hand before putting his arm around her shoulders as they went about collecting the rest of her supplies.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all once again, the notifications I get for any of my stories lift my spirits more than you could know. I would love to hear from you all!_


	6. The Classroom

**_Author's note –_** Hello! Back again with the start of the storm, Miss Dahlia had headed to school. It's another short-ish chapter, apologies.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **Twilight Veela –** I love writing them as a couple, it makes me happy that I can live vicariously through them.

 **hyosohnn21 –** I adore you! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback!

 **paulaa90 –** Indeed, she's a puzzle solver for sure. Thank you, I know he's not as present as he has been in the past couple stories but I'm hoping that he will show up enough throughout.

 **Purplestan –** Thank you! I'm glad you're digging it.

Thank you for adding to your favorites – **S901**

 _I have a special shout out for **Miss Twilight Veela** – she has written a wonderful Star Wars story that I am hooked on! If you would be so kind and check it out it would mean so much to her and to me. Leave a review, drop a follow or a fave at your will._

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia had left for the school earlier than planned at the request of Umbridge under the guise of getting her familiar with the new material. However it was more likely that she was doing it to separate her from Sirius and Harry further. She settled into Ravenclaw tower trying her best to draw out the process of unpacking so she wouldn't have to spend so much time with this woman that more so resembled a toad. Her face was rather square and flat, her hard and cruel but incredibly bright blue eyes, not an inch of her was friendly although she pretended to be.

The teaching assistant heaved a sigh as she was only a few yards from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Dahlia squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and entered to what would certainly be the most trying year at Hogwarts she ever had. Upon entering she noticed that all the artifacts, books and bookshelves, along with all the live specimens, the devil's trap, and the dragon skeleton were gone. The classroom had been stripped. The Ministry certainly didn't want the students even picturing something dark. This was beyond ludicrous. Mr. Filch followed by his cat, Mrs. Norris had left Dolores' office with two paint cans the old caretaker's hands. He passed Dahlia with a glare as Mrs. Norris rubbed Dahlia's legs before following her owner out of the classroom. The lilac haired witch shook her head before ascending the staircase to the office to see what that beastly woman had done to it.

"Ah," the sickly sweet voice of Umbridge hit Dahlia's ears, "I was starting to think you had gotten lost," her voice had this unique quality of a fairy tinkling but there was a venom to each of her words meant to cut to the core. Dolores was dressed in dark pink tweed from head to toe with a matching pillbox hat and gave a clucking head shake to Dahlia's appearance. "You will have to do better Miss Dumbledore," she said as Dumbledore's niece came within arm's distance of the DADA professor pulling on her robe.

"What is wrong with my robe," Dahlia said surprisingly calm and genuinely curious.

"It clings too much," Dolores said letting go of the black fabric, "see if you can get a bigger one, we wouldn't want to distract those in our care," she smiled making her toad face seem even more squished.

"Yes Professor," Dahlia said.

Dolores nodded before turning on her heels leading the Headmaster's niece into her office. The Ravenclaw had to bite her tongue at the shocking pastel pink that now covered the walls along with the mewing and purring kitten china that once lined her office in the Ministry.

"Now sit my dear," Dolores said, "tea?"

"No thank you," she replied softly.

"I hope you have had time to go over the syllabus and collect the books needed for my classes?"

"Yes Professor," she said.

There was a pause and Dahlia badly wanted to ask if a more practical approach could be taught but she thought better of it. Dolores already didn't like the Ravenclaw, or her uncle, there would be no special consideration like there had been in previous. She sat back in the chair a smirk playing at her mouth. The next time she got to see Remus there would be tremendous protesting that he didn't keep the DADA job.

"Good," she said taking a sip of the tea she had put several teaspoons of sugar into. She placed the pink porcelain cup on its matching saucer, "Any questions Miss Dumbledore?"

"No Professor," she said sitting up straight again.

"Excellent, I will see you at the feast then," she said with a little laugh, "you are dismissed."

"Thank you Professor," she said before standing up and exiting the office and then classroom nearly running into Severus.

He stopped her, "You should be more careful Miss Dumbledore," he said his deep tones resonating around the brick, his black eyes glittering in the fading light that poured in from the high windows.

"My apologies Severus," Dahlia said with a smile. Snape's mouth awkwardly twitched upward, "Escort me to the Great Hall?" She offered him her arm which he took cautiously as if Sirius was watching.

"Have you had any side effects from…" his voice trailed off.

Dahlia shook her head, "Other than the nightmares," she said with an unconvinced laugh, "No."

"Good to hear Miss Dumbledore," he said as the reached the Great Hall, the preparations for the students and the feast were being set up. "If you have any negative reactions this year please do not hesitate to see me," he said letting her enter first.

"Thank you Severus," she said walking slightly ahead of him but stopping short, she turned and without warning hugged the Potions' Master. He cautiously returned the embrace holding her for a few moments. They released one another, "If things don't work out in DADA this year, you're taking me as your assistant."

His eyes warmed, "Of course Miss Dumbledore."

Snape escorted Dahlia to her seat at the table as the tables and house banners were hung. Albus came in a few minutes later embracing his niece as the other professors started to file in along with Umbridge. They all took their seats awaiting the students coming in. Dahlia noticed that Hagrid was absent.

"He's still…" she asked her uncle.

"Yes, he should be back soon, don't worry Dahlia," Albus told her.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all for sticking with me so far, you guys are all so amazingly awesome!_


	7. The Feast

**_Author's note –_** Hello once again! My oh my has my mind been on a rollercoaster lately. But here we are back at it again with yet another chapter for all you lovelies!

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **Twilight Veela –** Yes, same. You're welcome and thank you for all your help with everything else!

 **Purplestan –** You changed your name, I dig, purple is my favorite color. I went back and re-read it and you are right, it was a bit odd. I didn't catch that.

 **chc91776 –** I have addressed this in a PM but I wanted to thank you again for the review and follow.

 **Eclipsestruck –** Thank you! I hope that you continue to like what I do.

 **paulaa90 –** Right?! Such a massive and unnecessary amount of pink everywhere.

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade –** Thank you for helping me with all of everything. Love you!

 **Eclipsestruck, SelinaSevinaMalfoy, and Skilimanjaro** (I love that name) – Thank you for the follow and adding to your favorites!

 **chc91776 –** Thank you for the follow!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The students filed in and Dahlia took her seat next to Severus and Dolores. The Sorting Ceremony had been quick and somewhat uneventful to Dahlia, which only soured her disposition more. The Sorting Ceremony was her favorite part of every year. However the new and eager first years along with the returning students had yet to be introduced to the hateful DADA professor or that the evil their parents had told them was gone was now crawling back into their lives. Umbridge sat there smiling almost as if she was waiting for flies to come by so she could gobble them up rather than the rich and delicious feast that was laid out for everyone.

Dumbledore got up from the table to address the students, "Good evening children. Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." Dahlia spotted the three Gryffindors exchange looks for a moment before Albus continued, "We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge." He waved in her direction, "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." There was scattered applause before Dahlia's uncle went on, "Now, as usual, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you…"

He was interrupted by a sound that Dahlia had heard several times over and sent chills up her spine, Dolores cleared her throat, picking up her enormous pink handbag and setting it on the table in front of her before coming from behind it addressing Albus.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge stood right next to Albus' podium and continued to address the students the height difference between the professor and the headmaster was almost laughable. "And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." Dahlia held back a sarcastic laugh crossing her arms as no one was smiling at the new professor. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster," she turned and nodded to Dumbledore to which he gave a slight awkward nod back, "has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited," she whispered her last word before giving a shrill giggle before sitting back down.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said as she sat down, "That really was most illuminating. As I was saying, Mr. Filch has asked me to reiterate that magic in the corridors is forbidden. That is all for now, enjoy the feast!"

Albus returned to the table and the rest of the feast was quiet other than the chatter from the students about their new houses or how their holiday was. Dahlia ate her dinner in silence, this was the first meal she had alone this year. She missed the craziness of Grimmauld Place, Molly's cooking, the Weasley's arguing, but most of all she missed Sirius. The lilac haired witch set her chin in her hand and started to poke at her dinner rather than eat it. Dumbledore's niece heaved a sigh before pushing away from the table. Unsure if her loss of appetite was from Dolores, missing Sirius, or the growing fear of what was coming.

"I'm headed to bed," she told her uncle hugging him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Dahlia," he told her softly returning her embrace.

Dahlia made her way past the tables but not without incident. The whole of Slytherin house made a howl as she made her way out of the Great Hall. Dahlia grimaced and rounded on them glaring at the table. The teenagers rolled in hysterics but quieted when the teaching assistant approached the table.

Her light blue eyes narrowed and brow furrowed with more annoyance than anger, "Now I can't punish a whole house," she told the cocky Slytherins, "but trust me when I say I will find out who caused your little group activity and deal with them accordingly."

"By turning into a giant bird," Pansy Parkinson squawked making the whole table laugh again.

"Miss Parkinson," Snape said from behind her.

The girl's face turned ashen as she slowly turned to see her head of house, "Yes…P…P…Professor," she stuttered out.

"Detention," he told her the coldness in his voice made Dahlia shiver, "Anyone else care to join her in detention for mocking a Hogwarts teacher?"

The table went silent leaving Pansy to suffer detention alone for the whole house. Snape nodded to Dahlia before he turned sharply returning to the head table. Dahlia gave a triumphant nod to Parkinson before leaving to Ravenclaw tower. She sighed as soon as she left the hall. Perhaps it was a mistake to return this year. Yes Harry needed her, the other students needed her but all this abuse after the Tournament, was it worth it?

"Miss Dumbledore," a voice said from behind.

Dahlia turned to see Luna Lovegood, "Hello Luna." The air around the pair seemed to calm making the lilac haired witch breathe easier.

Luna looked at her thoughtfully, her big eyes in a dreamy gaze. Dahlia loved Luna, one of her favorite Ravenclaw students. She was uncommon just like Dahlia was. The blonde was one of a kind and they had bonded both in and out of class.

"Pay no mind to them," her wistful voice said with a smile, "you have done such wonderful things for this school. We appreciate and believe you."

"Thank you Luna," Dahlia smiled back as the girl hugged the teaching assistant. "Go enjoy dessert for me."

The young witch skipped away back into the Great Hall. Just that little bit of belief refilled Dahlia's confidence that she could get through this year. She felt lighter heading up to the tower. Sitting at her desk before settling down for the evening. She studied herself in the vanity, her face didn't look so careworn almost appearing younger. She took out a quill and a small piece of parchment.

 _Sirius,_

 _I was reminded tonight why I teach. It always hits you when least expect. Hope you are well, I miss you. Give my love to Remus and Tonks. If you could also conjure some over the top and ridiculous romantic thing for them that would be spectacular. Thank you for the cologne and the use of your favorite shirt, they will be put to good use._

 _I love you,_

 _Dahlia_

The teaching assistant smiled, folding the letter before tying it with a lavender ribbon. She would send it in the morning before class. Dahlia woke up early, way earlier than normal. Her sleep was fitful but dreamless, to which she was somewhat thankful for. She tied her hair back in a neat bun as messiness would not be abided and put on a robe that was two sizes too big. The lilac haired witch looked at herself in the mirror rolling her eyes, there was no way Umbridge could say that this robe clung to her figure. She picked up the book that they would be 'learning' from this year with a groan and her letter to Sirius before heading to the Owlery. She sent a common brown owl out as to not draw unwanted attention.

Dahlia headed back down to the DADA classroom with a renewed spring in her step. The lilac haired witch hoped that the first lesson wouldn't cause any ripples. She reached the classroom before the students and the professor. The sun was just peeking in the high windows as she took her seat. It was a small and cramped desk, unlike her desk with the professors before. She got as comfortable as she could cracked open the text giving it a once over before the class started. Dahlia felt slightly on edge, not just due to Umbridge but with such a basic and un-thought provoking lesson plan along with the Ministry intervening at Hogwarts it was bound to cause high tensions. Closing her eyes taking a deep breath in before letting it out slowly absentmindedly playing with the ring on her index finger, calming herself she couldn't afford to be agitated.

* * *

 _Author's note – Here's the 411 (yes, I'm "old"), I am re-working the whole of my Marvel fictions which is pulling my focus. I will hopefully still be able to post weekly for you all, I'm still plenty inspired for my HP world. I will be deleting some of the fics that I finished eons ago and a few that I'm currently working on to repost them once I have finished all my mad scientist plotting. I would love to hear from all of you or if you want to check out my other work that would be fantastic. Love you guys!_


	8. The First Class

_**Author's note –** _Hello once again! It is update time again!

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** Yes you are probably correct.

 **Purplestan –** Right?! Love him!

Thank you for following – **schlep76!**

Thank you for following and adding to your favorites – **trinity16!**

 _*Please note that I most of the dialogue has come from the movie. The reason for this is that my character is a teaching assistant, so there are some additions and a few changes. But it is dialogue heavy.*_

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The students filed in some greeted the teaching assistant as the classroom filled up. Dolores was nowhere to be seen. Dahlia sighed, rolling her eyes at the catchphrase that the Undersecretary had drilled into her was 'Lateness would not be tolerated'. Dahlia stood, "Professor Umbridge should be arriving shortly, let's just try not to burn the castle down, yeah?"

There were scattered laughs as the students sat down to talk about whatever came to mind, some read for other classes, others just larked about. One of the Patel twins made a swallow out of some spare parchment enchanting it and making it fly around the classroom. Dahlia watched the paper bird flying around the classroom getting a hit from Seamus along with Crabbe and Goyle. It flew away but then combusted in mid-air. Dolores had destroyed the bird and it landed smoldering on the Patel twins' desk.

Umbridge clacked her way into the room wearing yet another pink tweed dress covered by a pink shrug held together with bow buttons. "Good morning, children," she waved her wand at the blackboard which wrote as she said, "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-L's, more commonly known as OWLs." She had made her way to the front of the class glancing at Dahlia sideways giving a cluck of her tongue before turning back to the students.

Dahlia rolled her eyes as the professor continued, "Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe," her lilt was so sugary that it gave Dahlia a toothache, "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven," she turned giving another sideways glance at Dahlia to which the teaching assistant held her breath keeping her face even and calm. She waved her wand and the books mandatory for class levitated and distributed themselves amongst the class. "But you'll be pleased to know from now on, you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic," Umbridge finished when Hermione raised her hand, "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," she said skeptically looking at Dahlia for some type of answer to which Dumbledore's niece shook her head slightly.

"Using spells," Dolores' voice went up and laughed, "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not gonna use magic," Ron asked looking past Umbridge to Dahlia who sighed and shook her head slightly.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," Dolores continued.

"What use is that," Harry piped up and this is what Dahlia had feared, "If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class," the sugary lilt dropped and her voice became severely stern at Harry's remarks throwing daggers at Dahlia as well., "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about," she stood at the edge of the teaching platform.

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there," Harry said again.

"Harry," Dahlia whispered shaking her head hoping he would stop.

"There is nothing out there dear," the denial that Fudge was pushing on everyone at the Ministry was like a virus which most of them contracted. Sometimes it was enough that even Dahlia started to doubt what happened that summer. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

Oh Merlin, no that question would lead into the floodgates of the Dark Lord conversation which everyone was so split behind and Harry wouldn't back down. Dumbledore's niece tried to catch his eyes to dissuade him but he didn't see her.

"Oh, I don't know," the sarcasm in his voice was incredibly thick. Dahlia rolled her eyes, damn you Sirius. "Maybe Lord Voldemort."

There was a hush as Harry's eyes finally met Dahlia's the fear read plain in her wide blue eyes then Umbridge got in between the two of them.

"Now, let me make this quite plain," her voice was quiet and soft again, "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again," she walked through the rows, "This is a lie," she told them.

"It's not a lie! I saw him, Dahlia saw him! We both fought him!"

There was a slight hush that came over the classroom. All eyes were on the teaching assistant and her face felt every pair of eyes burning into her skin. Dahlia shrunk in her seat against the heat of the stares. Harry was silently begging her to say something, but there was so much at risk if she did. Her light blue eyes just read fear.

The hush was broken by a loud, "DETENTION, Mr. Potter," she said with a quick turn of her heels glaring at her teaching assistant once again.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord!"

"Harry," Dahlia hissed at him, "stop."

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge countered.

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! Dahlia, please," he pleaded with her.

"Enough!" she screeched. "Enough," her voice calmed, "See me later, Mr. Potter. My office," she turned to Dahlia, "you as well Miss Dumbledore." She gave another laugh before addressing the class once again. "Please read chapters one through three, then write two rolls of parchment on what you learned. There will be no talking for the rest of the period."

Umbridge sat down behind her desk. The students opened their books and began silently read the chapters. Dahlia and Harry exchanged looks, he was cross with her and he should be. Dahlia looked away from his glare concentrating, or at least trying to, on her work. The class dragged on and felt longer than just an hour. Class was dismissed and as the students shuffled out Dahlia tried to get to Harry but he left without saying a word.

"Miss Dumbledore," the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood said behind her.

Dahlia turned, "Luna," she smiled.

"Don't worry about Harry, he'll come around," she gave a thoughtful smile.

"Thanks Luna," Dahlia said, Luna may have been slightly odd, according to some, but Dahlia thought the girl was incredibly bright and intuitive and this was the second time that Luna had bolstered her resolve. "I'll see you at dinner." Luna nodded and skipped away. The smile on Dahlia's mouth faded a bit.

"Dahlia," Hermione asked from behind her.

"I know Hermione, I know," Dahlia turned again, "Keep an eye on him when I can't yeah?"

"Of course," Hermione said before leaving the classroom.

"Miss Dumbledore," Umbridge said with her syrupy cadence.

Dahlia braced herself before facing Dolores, "Yes Professor?"

"Your robe still clings too much," she said not looking up from her desk, "please correct this before I see you tonight for Mr. Potter's detention. Secondly do not encourage his lies," she looked up and glared at Dumbledore's niece.

"Professor," she started, "I have not encouraged his statements, he just…"

"Enough Dahlia, you are dismissed."

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all so, so much! I love the response that I have gotten with all my HP fictions it makes me so incredibly happy! I would love to hear from all of you!_


	9. The Question

**_Author's note –_** Hello! Welcome my dear readers back for another instalment! It's a fluffy Sirius chapter, haven't had one of those in a while.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **Purplestan –** Nope, mad Harry is never a good thing.

 **paulaa90 –** Yep and it will continue to get worse. Hmmm, I like that you put ideas in my head, thank you.

 **Twilight Veela –** Same and it's only going to get better.

Thank you for following – **Neese96**

Thank you for adding to your favorites – **Penguinscanfly07**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The lilac haired witch spun on her heels and marched to her uncle's office. He wasn't in, probably Phoenix business. Dahlia collapsed on the rose colored sofa letting out a long and somber sigh. It was just the first class, this year was proving to be so challenging in such a short amount of time. She rubbed her hands over face before letting them fall to her sides, her right arm fell to the floor. It was a moment later she felt silky feathers under her hand.

Dumbledore's niece continued to stroke the feathers, "Hello Fawkes," she said softly and the Phoenix responded with a few chirps. "Are you keeping him safe," she said rubbing the bird's head and he nodded. "Good," she sat against the arm of the sofa keeping her legs stretched out pulling the colorful bird into her lap, "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to suffer this," Dahlia said softly. Fawkes cooed snuggling into the headmaster's niece. Dahlia chuckled softly, "How could I leave you my dear friend." She nuzzled the Phoenix's head before placing a kiss on his beak. "Want to go see Sirius with me?" Fawkes nodded again letting out an excited squawk and Dahlia giggled as she got up the Phoenix under her arm as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "12 Grimmauld Place," she said clearly.

She stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place setting Fawkes down. It was abnormally quiet in the expansive house. The headmaster's niece looked at the colorful bird giving a shrug. Fawkes perched upon on the staircase railing giving a contented chirp. It was then footsteps sounded down the stairs, Dahlia turned to see Sirius and a smile spread across her face. He hastened his pace picking up the headmaster's niece when he embraced her covering her face with kisses.

His mouth lingered on hers savoring Dahlia's sweet and delectable lips. He broke the contact slowly keeping his lips dangerously close to hers, "I missed you," he whispered.

Before Dahlia could answer several high pitched chirps sounded from above the couple's head. Dahlia looked up to see heart shaped blue birds singing out as loud as they could, "Tonks!" Dahlia laughed out.

Laughter was heard from upstairs, "I never said _I_ wouldn't conjure enchanted blue birds," she called down still cackling and Sirius joined in barking out his signature laugh.

"You will pay for this Nymphadora," she called up the stairs before making the chirping birds disappear. Dahlia tried to keep a stern expression but the spritely smile that was carved onto Sirius' face made her expression soften while putting away her wand.

Sirius pulled her to the sofa, "What are you doing here?"

Dahlia sighed, "I needed to see a friendly and ruggedly handsome face."

"Umbridge?"

Dahlia nodded, "Not just her but Harry too."

"Harry," he questioned, his beaming face dimmed.

The lilac haired witch sighed leaning into the wizard, "He went off on Umbridge, begged me to back his story up, but Dolores wanted nothing to do with it and gave him detention which I'm supposed to attend as well." Dahlia lifted her head to the Marauder, "You should have seen him. I've never seen Harry look so angry before. I tried talking to him but he stormed off."

"Oh, Dahlia," Sirius said softly pulling her closer to him, "Give him time, support him when you can, and I will see if I can talk to him."

"But you're not allowed near Hogwarts," she said looking at his care worn features.

"No," he grinned, "I have my ways though love." He glanced at the grandfather clock, "what time do you need to be back?"

Dahlia looked at the time, "Too soon," she said somewhat dejected.

Sirius chuckled, "Well I'm not letting go until you absolutely need to leave."

Dahlia sighed, "I need to get a bigger set of robes."

Black laughed again, "Whatever for? These hang off you as it is," he tugged on her robes clearly two sizes too big.

"They cling," Dahlia said rolling her eyes, "apparently I'm a distraction."

"Well that you certainly are," Sirius said with a wink kissing her head.

The lilac haired witch grinned reaching up to kiss him lightly, "You say the sweetest things," she whispered. "Come on now Mr. Black help me pack?"

The wizard nodded pulling Dahlia into his arms carrying her up the stairs so she could pack the enormously large robes and get back to school before that evening. There were a few lingering touches and glances, neither of them wanted her to leave. It had only been a few days but already it felt like an eternity. Sirius just observed her, the love he felt for this witch had filled his soul so completely. How he wanted to drop to one knee and propose to her right then and there but Harry. Harry needed to be considered. He had been through so much and the two people in the world that Sirius cared for the most were for the time being at odds with each other.

His hand slipped into his jacket pocket and felt the velvet of the ring box he had been carrying since the summer. Sirius wondered if it was even appropriate to give her his grandmother's ring. It was Black family tradition however he was never one for any of the Black family traditions. He let go of the box putting hands on his knees, he could afford a new ring, one that no doubt Dahlia would love. All of this was so complicated or was he just making it complicated. He blew out an audible breath making Dahlia turn.

"Sirius," she asked letting the robe she was folding cover her arms.

"Hmm," he looked at her obviously distracted, "it's nothing Dahlia," he said unconvincingly.

"Sirius," she said pulling the robe on joining him on the bed, "I don't have to be a Legilimens to know when something is bothering you." The lilac haired witch put a hand on his, "I don't have to be back for a bit, talk to me."

Sirius covered her hand with his giving it a small squeeze, "I think my worry has finally caught up with me. If you can tell Harry that I will talk to him soon." His eyes looked away from hers, "I understand that tensions and feelings are high right now but," he paused looking back at the petite witch, "let him know you and I stand beside him." Sirius looked up at his pocket watch, "You should be getting back."

Dahlia let out a sigh, "I know," she stood up, "I will let Harry know, hopefully he's had time to calm down. I will let you know what happened."

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead making his way down to her lips, "please hurry back to me."

Dumbledore's niece kissed him once more, "As quick as lightning," she whispered.

Sirius walked Dahlia back down to the fireplace where Fawkes was waiting for her. He gave a loud chirp to the couple's amusement. They kissed once more before Dahlia and the phoenix took the Floo back to her uncle's office. The bright green flame arose in the fireplace catching Albus' attention. Fawkes flew to his perch and the headmaster approached to hug his niece.

"Feel better," Albus asked.

"Somewhat," Dahlia told him. "I need to get to Umbridge's class, she wants me to witness Harry's detention."

"Go, we'll talk later." Albus watched his niece run out of his office and down the hall the too big robe billowing behind her, turned to the phoenix, "Why was she wearing such oversized robes I wonder?" The bird chirped in response making Dumbledore chuckle before getting back to work.

Dahlia took off to the DADA class leaving the bag of robes in her uncle's office. She was hoping that this size would meet Dolores' strict code. The hallways were filled with the usual traffic and talking from the students milling around after lessons or free periods. Either going to their next class or their common rooms to start that night's homework. She passed Fred and George heading out for Quidditch giving them a nod as she reached the classroom.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all so much once more for reading my flights of fancy, it is truly appreciated. I love hearing your feedback! I have to warn you, I'm going to see Infinity War on Saturday, so I might be the slightest bit distracted with death (metaphorically speaking). I would love to hear from you all, might speed up the resurrection process._


	10. The Conversation

_**Author's note –**_ I survived! Sort of. I have been consumed with my rewrites that I haven't added anything to Flames since last week. I still have a few chapters done after this one but I wanted to let you all know that I'm trying to focus on Sirius and Dahlia but I am currently distracted by Loki, this is nothing new.

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Purplestan –** Thank you! I hope you are well.

 **Twilight Veela –** I know right?! I love Fawkes so much!

 **paulaa90 –** You make good points, one more chapter before the detention scene.

 **FluffcakesandLemonade –** Thank you for helping me with this scene and all the synonyms needed. Love you!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Sirius took out the hinged container and sighed when he opened it. Still so many issues were in the way of all of them being happy. Black wondered if it would ever be over. He snapped the object shut shaking his head, he couldn't think like that. Things would have to get better, they have to. He smiled slightly still holding the velvet covered cause of his worries fidgeting with it somewhat. Still he questioned giving this ring to Dahlia.

"Sirius," Tonks asked from the stairs having observed him for a few moments, "everything all right?"

"Huh," he cast his distracted eyes to his cousin coming down the stairs, "Fine, fine Dora." He put the box back in his pocket.

"Something you have in common with Remus, you do not know how to hide your feelings," she said taking a seat next to him.

The Marauder chuckled, "What a very Dahlia-esque thing to say," his smile grew, it always did when she passed through his thoughts.

"She is rather observant," they shared a laugh. "What's bothering you that you couldn't tell our precious Dahl?"

Sirius' smile dropped a bit pulling out the fabric covered cube once more, "This is the cause of my reservations."

Tonks's mouth dropped in disbelief, "She said no?"

"No, no," Sirius assured her, "I haven't proposed yet. I'm just unsure if this is the right ring or even the right time."

"May I," she asked holding out her hand. Sirius put the plush case in Dora's hand. She examined the item for a moment before opening the hinged container. Inside was this absolutely stunning engagement ring. There was an enormous square black diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds. It was stunning but it perplexed her why Sirius was so upset about it. Dora exhaled, "This is gorgeous."

"I know," Sirius said his handsome face set in a grimace almost glaring at the ring.

She looked at him oddly, "What's the issue Sirius?"

"This was my great grandmother's ring, passed down to the oldest son. It is a Black artifact." Understanding crossed Tonks' face as Sirius continued. "Our cousin Bella would love to get her hands on it. I'm not sure someone like Dahlia would want an antique of my family. A family that has caused such harm to others. I was considering buying her a new one, symbolizing not only my love for her which if it could would span two eternities but new and welcome change in our lives."

Dora nodded, "All good points," she said, "but Dahlia's a smart girl she would know that even if given this ring that it comes from your heart and not the Black tradition of inclusivity and hatred."

Sirius chuckled softly, "You sound like her."

"That's what happens when you are stuffed into a cramped house for months on end."

They both laughed louder. The sound carried upstairs bringing down Remus, "Causing trouble Sirius?"

"Most assuredly Remus," he grinned. "Having a wonderful talk with your paramour," he grinned at his cousin, "She's too good for you, never let him tell you otherwise."

Lupin chuckled coming down the stairs, "I recall that I told Dahlia the same thing," he looked at Sirius then the small and soft package in Dora's hand, "What happened?"

"Buyer's remorse," she told him.

Lupin looked carefully at his friend, "The family ring," Sirius nodded. "Ah," understanding crossed his kind face his mouth pulling a crooked smile, "It's Dahlia Sirius, and she adores you more than anything in the world. Where the ring came from will not matter to her."

"I know," Sirius said, "I'm fretting over nothing, I just want it to be right and perfect," he took the cube from Dora putting it back in his pocket, "Dahlia deserves perfect."

"Quite right," Lupin said taking a seat next to Tonks. He looked at his friend kindly, "and she has it in you." Sirius looked at the former professor quizzically letting him continue, "I think everyone in this house and those outside that have seen you with our young teaching assistant have never seen either of you so content. The way you light up around each other, it is almost a beacon to others indicating how much you love one another. You fit together so well," Remus said sincerely. "There is nothing that could douse that light."

Black smiled, "Thank you Remus."

"No thanks are needed my friend, seeing you and Dahlia together is thanks enough."

"I feel quite the same way my old friend," he grinned pulling out his wand, "which makes this all the more enjoyable," he gave his wand a flick conjuring a papier-mâché cupid fluttering around the couple on the sofa plucking an off-key harp warbling an indiscernible love song. Floating hearts appeared around the cherub and popped like soap bubbles.

Remus and Tonks were so busy trying to make the trilling cherub vanish that Sirius apparated up to his room barking out laughter as he did. He and Dahlia would surely get retaliation however this little one up game was extremely entertaining and gave a most welcome distraction from all the dark that seemed to surround everyone.

* * *

 _Author's note – Just a cute little chapter with Sirius and Tonks, would love to know what you all think!_ _Love you guys!_


	11. The Punishment

_**Author's Note -**_ So this is the last chapter I have done, please be patient with me if I don't have one up next week.

 _ **Shout Outs -**_

 **Twilight Veela -** Right?! I think there needs to be more of that kind of chapter intermittent with all the ugly.

 **Purplestan -** Glad you're ok, thank you for your kind words once again.

 **paulaa90** \- He does, we're getting to that, promise.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia took a breath closing her eyes. She opened her them to see Harry. The teenager looked at the teaching assistant harshly at first coming toward her but his eyes softened when he reached the entrance. He opened his mouth a few times to speak but lost the words.

"Harry," the lilac haired witch said quietly, "you don't have to apologize, I should," her speech was speeding up, "I saw everything you did, I should have said something, stood up for you, I'm sorry." She was fidgeting with her cameo chain.

"Dahlia," he said somewhat amused at her talking so quickly, "I can't understand you when you speak so fast," he laughed and Dahlia did too hugely relieved.

"I have a message for you," she said taking him under her arm, "Sirius said he was going to talk to you soon. Whatever that means," Dumbledore's niece looked at the archway, "Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

The pair walked in together and slowly up to the Professor's office both wondering what kind of punishment awaited Potter and to a lesser extent Dahlia before Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the shrill voice on the other side of the door. He opened the door entering and Dahlia followed him, "Good evening, Mr. Potter," she looked at the teaching assistant clucking her tongue, "Miss Dumbledore," she scolded, "As I have told you more than a reasonable amount of times that lateness with not be tolerated."

Dahlia looked at the toad like teacher, "I was unaware you wanted me here earlier, I must have missed your owl."

"I did not send an owl, you should arrive before the students," she said taking Harry's shoulders, "Sit."

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice," Dahlia mumbled.

"What was that dear," Dolores asked.

"I was in a meeting with my uncle, it ran over, if you have an issue with my tardiness you should take it up with the Headmaster."

The DADA glared at her assistant, "Consider it done." She turned back to Harry, "You're going to be doing some lines for me today, Mr. Potter." Harry pulled up his pack looking for a quill, "No," the Professor said, "not with your quill," she smiled at Dahlia, "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine," she handed it to him. The quill wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it was made from a black feather, long and thin, the nib seemed extremely sharp. "Now, I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies'."

Harry nodded, "How many times?"

"Well," her voice was soft, "let's say for as long as it takes for the message to sink in."

Potter looked around on the desk, "You haven't given me any ink."

Dolores admired her kitten china, "Oh, you won't need any ink."

Dahlia looked quizzically at the quill, what kind of quill doesn't need ink. Harry started to write and there was ink. Curious. The teaching assistant looked closer, the ink was red which struck her as odd. Then Harry let out a gasp like he had been hurt flexing his hand and that's when they saw it. The words he was writing were being scratched into the skin on the back of his hand. Dahlia was horrified, she stood there wide-eyed and gob smacked. Looking between Harry and Umbridge as she turned.

"Yes," she asked, her face was almost genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled continuing to write and suffer the pain in silence.

"Nothing," Dahlia said in an astounded whisper, "that quill…"

"Dahlia," Umbridge said curtly, "you are dismissed."

"I'm staying with Harry," she said firmly, she absolutely was not going to leave him in the presence of this sadistic woman.

"You. Are. Dismissed," she said her voice tinkling like a fairy opening the door.

"I'll be in the Great Hall Harry, come find me," she said leaving the office. She slammed the door behind her and heard glass breaking. "Three less kittens," she grinned running down the stairs but it faded shortly after.

This was just the first detention, more were going to happen. Dahlia was certain of it. The lilac haired witch had to do something, Albus, no he was already too involved with the Order, Sirius couldn't do anything and she was sure Severus would help her but not Harry. Then she saw McGonagall breeze by the classroom. Of course!

"Minerva," she called after the Professor making her turn.

"Dahlia," the Irish witch said coming closer, "what happened child?"

"Professor Umbridge gave Harry detention earlier, he's in there now but the quill he's using for his lines…" she lost her words unsure how to describe what she saw.

"Yes Dahlia," concern plastered on the Transfiguration Professor's face.

"It was like the quill was pulling blood from Harry's hand scarring it as he was writing."

Minerva's face dropped for a moment before becoming cross, this was a look no one wanted to see on the professor's face, "Thank you for telling me Miss Dumbledore, I will address this with her. You should get to your house."

Dahlia nodded watching the professor walk away but waited outside the DADA classroom. Harry exited a few moments later surprised to see her. "You ok Harry?"

"Does it matter," he shrugged.

She grabbed his shoulders, "Of course it matters," her voice was stern, "I care for you, and Sirius cares for you, Ron and Hermione do. You have friends and we are behind you," she said looking at him squarely in his bright green eyes, "What happens to you matters," she pulled him in for a hug. "I know we don't know each other all that well but Harry you are like family to me."

Harry reluctantly returned the hug, "Thank you Dahlia," he said sincerely.

"Of course," she said letting him go, "what would Sirius do if I let anything happen to you?"

"Go crazy and try to kill a rat?"

Dahlia laughed, "You're probably right, let's not let that happen again."

The pair started to walk up to Gryffindor tower, it was a quiet walk for the most part. There was commotion from others returning to their houses or trying to get to the library in time. Harry turned to Dahlia as one of the staircases they were on moved. They held on until it stopped walking up to the landing.

"Can I ask you a question," Potter ventured.

"You can ask me anything," she told him.

"That pet name Sirius calls you," he said but couldn't really remember it.

"Little love," she asked with a smile while they climbed another flight of stairs.

"Yeah, it's…" he couldn't find the right words.

"Weird," she laughed and Potter nodded. "It's something that he's called me since he met me. I was 7 or 8, around there when I first met Sirius and Remus. I'm not sure where he came up with it but," she smiled at the memory, "We were in the throes of panic. I was with so many people that weren't my uncle or father. When Sirius and Remus joined the Order I had two more stable faces I could count on. There was something about Sirius, still is the charming bastard," they both laughed, "he put me at ease, I had never felt that comfortable with anyone else other than my uncle and my dad not even Lupin at the time. I was drawn to him, he called me little love while taking me to Aberforth and it stuck. I'm sure that it would have evolved into something else if he hadn't been arrested." She thought for a moment, "I do like it though, it is uniquely Sirius Black." They reached the Fat Lady's portrait, "Does it bother you?"

"No," he said turning to the painting.

"Not anymore," she observed.

"Yeah, goodnight Dahlia," he hugged her again.

"Night Potter."

* * *

 _Author's note - Thank you all again! I would love to hear from all of you!_


	12. The High Inquisitor

**_Author's note –_** Currently working on this but I've been distracted by a lot of things recently, being ill was the most recent. I have a few more chapters done so I'm sure I'll be getting more inspiration soon. Also this chapter has not been beta'd.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **Twilight Veela –** I think so too. I'm hoping to keep the tone with Dahlia's POV.

Thank you for following – **bratstopmom84, reverie-scriptor!**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The next morning was gloomy, the seasons were changing, which lifted the teaching assistant's spirit colder weather always made her happy. She dressed quickly in the laughable oversized robes heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast to await that morning's headlines of the Prophet. She kept her head up heading down even with all the sideways glances she received from the students in the common room, hallways, Great Hall, and classroom. It was certainly split down the middle of who believed who. It cut to the core for the teaching assistant, she was supposed to be someone that the students trusted. Most did, but the few, minus the Slytherin troublemakers, that were so adamant that everything was fine and agreeing with Fudge hurt more than she anticipated.

The worst part of it all was that she wanted Fudge to be right. That Voldemort hadn't returned, that this was all some big hoax or bid for the Minister's job. A sigh broke from her lips, they'd see eventually. She hoped that this insanity would pass sooner rather than later. A united front against the Dark Lord, she swallowed hard at her next thought, against her father, would be for the good of everyone. She stopped in her tracks and cracked a smile, even Umbridge. Vile woman. Dahlia walked into the Hall where most of the students were having breakfast. She waved to Ron and Hermione. Ron didn't see her as he was too occupied with the food quickly disappearing into his mouth. No Harry. Damn, she hoped that after their talk he would reach out to his friends once more.

Luna skipping into the Hall barefoot caught her attention as Dahlia took a seat next to Cho. Luna joined her fellow Ravenclaws sitting on the other side of Cho. The forever dreamy smile of Miss Lovegood was on her face.

It made Dahlia smile, "Good morning Luna," she looked at the barefoot teenager, "Nargles?"

Luna nodded, "Need to reinforce the charms," she said taking a bit of toast.

"How are you Cho," Dahlia asked the Irish girl.

"Oh," she replied quietly, "I'm okay."

The lilac haired witch put a comforting arm around her, "I'm always around if you need to talk," Cho nodded. Dahlia looked up to see Harry taking a seat with Ron and Hermione.

"He just needed a push Miss Dumbledore," Luna said distracted.

"Thank you Luna, 10 points to Ravenclaw."

There was a commotion outside, the sickly sweet and upset tone of Dolores wafted through the Great Hall causing all the students to come out to see what was happening. Dahlia bolted to the archway fearing the worst and she found it. Umbridge and McGonagall were talking about the detention for Harry.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating," the DADA professor asked walking up the stairs meeting the taller woman.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," Minerva stated, her lilt was on edge.

"So silly of me," this phrase made Dahlia's teeth sit on edge, "but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom," she paused taking a step up to become 'taller' than McGonagall, "Minerva."

"Damn it," Dahlia breathed out, "I'm gonna catch hell for this."

"Not at all," Minerva stepped up, "Dolores," she said the name with such contempt, "merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry dear but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman," Dahlia scoffed loudly making Umbridge turn and those bright blue eyes glared into the teaching assistant. Dumbledore's niece would indeed pay for this, "but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

Minerva unconsciously stepped down, "Disloyalty," her voice was pointed but it quivered.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared," she kept her icy glare on Dahlia, "Cornelius will want to take immediate action. Dahlia," she said shortly, "come."

Dahlia hardened her eyes moving out of the throng of students. She was grasped by Minerva who gave her a kind nod encouraging her before the professor let go of the teaching assistant. The lilac haired witch trudged up the stairs after the diminutive professor.

After they were away from prying eyes Dolores rounded on the assistant, "You will pay for your insolence dear," the saccharin sweetness coming from her mouth made Dahlia ill. "I am sending an owl to the Minister, whatever he decides you will help me implicitly. I will know where you are at all times and you will submit to routine inquiries as well. You are dismissed Dahlia." Umbridge turned on her heels, "Enjoy your last day of freedom dear."

Dahlia felt the heat of her anger rise up but the tears that fell from her eyes quieted it. She rushed to her Uncle's office bursting in without knocking interrupting Albus and Snape. "Uncle we need to…" she caught herself looking at Severus.

"We'll speak later Severus," Albus said dismissing the professor.

Snape eyed the teaching assistant carefully, studying her. He had just seen her that morning in good spirits. What could possibly have happened in such a short amount of time? His eyes glittered putting a hand on her shoulder, "If you should need any further counsel Miss Dumbledore."

"I will speak with you later Severus," she tried to smile but it faltered. Snape nodded and left.

"Dahlia," Albus motioned to the rose colored sofa, "sit tell me what happened."

Dahlia took a seat next to her uncle, between sobbing and fuming, such a conflicting and frustrating emotional state, "I know that it's against the by-laws to transfigure a student for punishment but it says nothing about a professor."

"What happened," he said with a slight smile on his face.

The Headmaster's niece took a breath, "Umbridge wanted me to witness Harry's detention, so I figured it would be awful but I never imagined," her speech got quicker, "she has this quill and I'm not sure how it's done, ingenious little toad, but it scars the writer by using their blood at the ink. She used this diabolical thing with Harry. I told McGonagall and she confronted Dolores about it this morning. Now Umbridge is sending an owl to the Minister about inquiries and telling me that she will need to know where I am at all times and that I will have to submit to inquiries as well. All of it is horrible Uncle Albus and worst of all I can't do anything about it," she sat back catching her breath. Fawkes jumped down from his perch and onto Dahlia's lap nudging her hand. The Headmaster's niece absentmindedly stroked his silky feathers.

Albus stood taking in his niece's words. It was inconceivable for Umbridge to know where Dahlia was all the time. That would not be tolerated. Cornelius would undoubtedly agree to the inquiries there was no stopping that. Dahlia would have be a part of them, it would be part of her duties to Umbridge. He thought carefully about placing her with Snape. She would have a better handle on her emotions if she was with Severus. The Headmaster started to pace when an owl delivered a letter and a preview of the upcoming evening edition of the Prophet.

Albus handed the paper to Dahlia making Fawkes return to his perch. She fumed at the article, it read:

 _"_ _Having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dolores Umbridge will, as High Inquisitor, have powers to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School."_

"Bloody High Inquisitor," she grumbled setting the bit of newsprint on fire. "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition," she imitated the Python boys.

Albus was too engulfed in the letter he received from the Minister to hear her. He paced the well-worn rug beneath him reading it before handing it to his niece. "I am sorry Dahlia, my hands are tied. However she will not need to know where you are at all times, a ludicrous request."

Dahlia took the letter and her heart sunk. She was not to be moved from Umbridge's guidance and would be helping with the inquisitorial duties. The Ravenclaw looked at her uncle and the despondency plastered on her pretty features was enough to break his heart.

"Go, I will cover for you."

She set the letter down very much wanting to set it on fire along with the Minister and Umbridge, "As much as seeing Sirius will comfort me that's not what I came here for. I came to speak with you but I feel that you are just as unavailable to me as you are to Harry these days. I've barely seen you and well…"

Albus embraced his niece, "I understand Dahlia but this is for your protection."

"Bollocks to my protection Uncle," she said pushing away from him. "I am not a child any longer!" Her voice was firm and strong, "Last year cemented that if anything. I fought with my father alongside Harry. I don't understand what isolation will do for protection. It will only break us down further." She stopped taking a breath, "Uncle I implore you," she looked at him her light blue eyes swimming, "do not abandon us."

Dumbledore wrapped Dahlia in his arms again, "I would never abandon you Dahlia or Harry," his voice was sad. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about the connection Harry had to the Dark Lord.

"Uncle," Dahlia asked him feeling his arms tighten around her.

The Headmaster let out a sigh, "I have been keeping something from you," he moved to put her shoulders under one arm and escorted her to the rose colored sofa.

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all once again! I would love to hear from all of you!_


	13. The Secret

_**Author's note –**_ I'm so happy that words are flowing freely, it's nice.

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** I'm good at cliff hangers *evil grin*

 **Purplestan –** You will find out, all secrets will be revealed, promise.

Thank you for following – **LunaWolfSunTigeress15 and Siimii!**

Thank you for adding to your favorites – **Crazy Fandom Girl100!**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia looked at Albus with even more questions in her eyes. There were so many things that Albus had kept from her in the past and was still keeping from her, this could be any number of them. However the annoyance of what he was keeping secret was met with satisfaction rather frustration than that he was actually going to keep her at least somewhat informed.

His hands fell into his lap trying to figure out where to begin, this was going to be a hard conversation. "You know there is a connection between Harry and the Dark Lord?" Dahlia nodded and Albus continued, "It goes deeper than we've let on. They can, on occasion, see into the minds of each other."

"Like a Legilimens?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded, "what I'm unsure of is if they are aware of it. Harry has on more than one occasion seen things that I'm sure the Dark Lord hasn't wanted him to see." He paused for a moment, "This leads me to the other piece of the puzzle I've been keeping from you. However Dahlia I want you to swear that you will not tell Harry or even Sirius. What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room."

Dahlia looked at her uncle, this was a lot to comply with. She was around Harry often and how could she keep something like this, whatever it was, from Sirius or even Remus? She knew that eventually everything would come to light but…she stopped her thinking for a moment looking at Albus once more, "I promise Uncle."

He gave Dahlia's knee a light squeeze before moving to his desk. He opened the top left drawer pulling out a book that had seen better days. It was black leather with brass corners, it was warped and the pages were shriveled and bent. There was a huge hole in the middle of it with what looked to be ink stains running down the front and sides almost like blood. He held the book by the spine bringing it back to the sofa. He handed it to his niece.

The lilac haired witch took the damaged book in her hand inspecting it. Other than the damage there was nothing remarkable about it. The withered pages were blank but there was something that caught her eye when she turned the book over. There was a label and what was on it made her drop the book the floor in horror.

It read: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

That name stared up at her, mocking her. Albus bent down and picked up the book once more. He nodded grimly, "Yes Dahlia," he sat next to her again, "this was his."

"What happened to it?"

"Do you remember the incident in the Chamber of Secrets during your first year as teaching assistant?"

"Only that Ginny was taken, Gilderoy lost his memory and Harry managed to free the House Elf of the Malfoys. Other than that Uncle I was a bit pre-occupied with what happened between me and Severus."

Dumbledore nodded once more, "Ah," he smiled, "I'm glad that's been sorted."

Dahlia smiled, "Me too, now if I could get Snape and Sirius to be civil life would be peachy."

"Don't wish for miracles Dahlia," Albus told her softly laughing before turning his attention back to the diary. "What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"Horcruxes," she questioned before looking at the destroyed diary once more, "No," she said shakily, "He wouldn't have, couldn't have, not even Voldemort would have done something that…" the description failed her, a Horcrux, it was farcical. Her head kept shaking unable to believe it.

"I believe he did," Albus said frankly, this was something she was going to have to accept. "I'm unsure how many he made."

"HE MADE MORE THAN ONE," she said louder than intended. Dahlia caught herself, "More than one, how is that even possible?"

"That's how he survived the Killing Curse failing because of these Horcruxes. I believe he unintentionally made Harry one."

Dahlia looked at her uncle thoroughly shocked, "Harry…" she squeaked out. It was like she was afraid to voice her next thought but it made sense, "his scar."

"Yes," Albus said solemnly.

"That's the reason for the connection," she said putting the puzzle together. "You're right Albus, Harry can't know and certainly not Sirius." She loved them both but for the time being they needed to be kept in the dark. Sirius would no doubt try and go up against the Dark Lord himself and get killed. She loved him more than anything but he was rather hot headed. Dahlia looked at her Uncle again, "Do you know of any other Horcruxes other than that," she pointed to the book afraid to touch it, "and Harry?"

"I believe that I have found at least one more and there are those in the Order looking for the rest of them."

"Do you have any idea how many he made?"

"With Harry included, I speculate he made 7, it could be more could be less."

"How do you know that?"

"Come," he pulled her off the sofa to the cabinet that held all his curious magical items. He opened the doors with a flourish revealing the Pensieve. He opened a glass cabinet holding little vials of silvery liquid. "I want you to see something, this is a memory I collected while Tom was still attending school here."

Dahlia nodded slowly watching her uncle pour the memory into the shallow basin. The lilac haired witch took a breath and plunged her face into the water. The silvery threads turned into smoke like tendrils revealing a green and sepia toned memory. She saw several teenage boys sitting around a table with Professor Slughorn, her potions master before Snape took over.

One of the boys spoke, he looked familiar in an odd sort of way to Dahlia, "Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

Horace chuckled holding a confection in his fingers, that was Professor Slughorn, he did enjoy his sweets, "Now, Tom," Dahlia's blood froze at the name. That was her father before he became that hideous snake like monster she knew.

Before she knew it she was thrown out of the Pensieve, "He looked so normal!"

"Dahlia," Albus said calmly, "I need you to finish the memory. We can talk about your father in depth at a later date."

The teaching assistant plunged back into the memory reliving the first part of the conversation.

"Now, Tom, I couldn't tell you if I knew could I? I must say, m'boy, I'd like to know where you get your information. More knowledgeable that half the staff you are." The boys around Riddle chuckled slightly, "By the way, thank you for the pineapple, you're quite right it is my favorite, how is it that you knew?"

"Intuition," the young Voldemort said. His voice was so smooth and even, just how she remembered it from last summer but much less threatening. Yet there was still something sinister about his smile.

Slughorn chuckled, "Good gracious look at the time. Off you go, boys, or Professor Dippett will have us all in detention. Lestrange, Avery, don't forget your essays." The other boys file out leaving the Professor unknowingly with Tom. Horace turned to see Riddle still standing there, "Look sharp, Tom. You don't want to be caught out of bed after hours."

Tom smirked, "I know a secret shortcut or two."

"Yes, I imagine you do. Something on your mind Tom?"

"Yes, sir. I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. The other professors, well, they're not like you." A classic manipulation, Dahlia noted. "They might…" he paused, "misunderstand."

"Go on," Slughorn encouraged him.

Tom looked at his ring on his middle finger, a diamond shaped black stone set in a simple gold setting, he played with the item as he continued to speak, "I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted section, and I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic, and I thought perhaps you could illuminate me."

The memory fogged and the sound was muffled but Dahlia could barely hear the word "Horcrux" be uttered by her father.

The fog intensified and Slughorn was almost screaming at Tom, "I don't know anything about such things and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't ever let me catch you mentioning it again!"

The memory faded and Dahlia took her face out of the basin confused and bewildered. She turned to her uncle, "He changed the memory, by why?"

"That is for another time Dahlia, but you heard it?"

"He asked about Horcruxes," she tossed her eyes to the diary before meeting her uncle's, "Harry is in a lot more danger than we first suspected."

Albus nodded, "This is why I need you to keep this between us."

"Yes Albus," she complied still trying to add up everything she had just seen and heard.

* * *

Author's note - We talked Horcruxes, or the suspicion of Horcruxes. I'm going off the assumption that Dumbledore is partly omnipotent, I consulted with several friends that agree with that. So that's what we're talking about, I do go into the Half-Blood Prince on this because you simply won't see this scene in my next story so it's here. I would love to hear from all of you! Please drop me a line!


	14. The Moment

_**Author's note –**_ Thank you all for reading, it means the world to me!

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** Exactly! It will better prepare her for what's coming.

 **Purplestan –** I hope my explanation helped.

 **paulaa90 –** Exactly, I believe the wheels in Dahlia's head are turning, she'll figure it out.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

In the following weeks Dahlia helped Dolores make a list of all the Hogwarts teachers she would 'need' to interview as High Inquisitor. It seemed everyone who taught was on this list. It filled three lengths of parchment and that was with the teaching assistant writing small. She shook out her hand from writing so much thankful that Dolores didn't have Dahlia use the Undersecretary's special quill.

"Well I think that covers it," Umbridge said.

"Where should we start," Dahlia asked.

"With you dear," Dolores smiled, it was this sinister look that was carved on her face from ear to ear.

"I have nothing to hide," the lilac haired witch said confidently.

"We shall see," Dolores said picking up a clipboard, "How long have you been a teaching assistant at Hogwarts?"

"Including this year, four years, however last year I was relieved of my assistant duties per the Headmaster to look after the Hogwarts Champions in the Tournament."

Dolores scribbled something down, "Good, next question, what are you hoping to accomplish with your time assisting?"

Dahlia smiled, "I hope that one day I will become a professor."

"What would you teach?"

"I am hoping for an open post for Defense Against the Dark Arts however I quite adapt in several areas, such as Potions, History of Magic, and Astronomy."

"I see, however Dahlia all those positions are currently filled."

"Yes Professor Umbridge, I was not insinuating that I take someone's post and I have not even finished my internship here at school or at the Ministry. I still have a lot to learn before I can think of applying to an open post."

"Lovely," Dolores said writing more on her parchment, "Now, if we could speak candidly," she asked and Dahlia nodded. "Good, who is your father?"

"Aberforth Dumbledore."

"That's not true though is it dear?"

Dahlia sighed loudly causing the smile on Dolores' face to turn sour, "Perhaps Professor you should rephrase the question to get the answers you are looking for. My father, the man who helped create my existence from what my uncle has told me is Antonin Dolohov. The man that raised me is Aberforth Dumbledore, the man I call father is Aberforth Dumbledore, and the man that I love is Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Splendid," she said her lilt had gone back into its diabetic tone. "What of your mother?"

"I don't know much about my mother other than she was veela and that she died in the war."

"That's where you get your monstrous appearance from?"

"Are you sure you're equipped to handle Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor? If you can't understand that I received a temper and the ability to change into such a creature I'm not sure how you would fare against the subject of werewolves or vampires."

Dolores glared daggers at the teaching assistant to which Dahlia answered with a smug smirk. "I only meant…"

"I understand what you meant Professor. However my appearance is far from monstrous."

"Moving on," she said hotly leaving Dahlia very satisfied indeed. "What is your relationship with the criminal Sirius Black?"

Dahlia rolled her eyes, "He is _not_ a criminal! He was _pardoned_ by the Minister I was there when it happened. My relationship with Sirius is none of your concern nor does it have any effect on how I perform my duties here at Hogwarts or at the Ministry." Dahlia let out another loud sigh, "Are we finished yet High Inquisitor or do I have to wait for the Cardinal to jump out from behind the door to tell us what our chief weapons are?"

"You are dismissed," she said curtly marking something down on her clipboard hurriedly.

Dahlia swiftly walked out of Dolores' office into the hall. She was going to do this to everyone. They were going to start with Professor Trelawney tomorrow. The lilac haired witch felt so awful for Sybill. Most of the teachers could hold their own with the gargoyle but Sybill was such a soft hearted person. Dahlia only hoped that she could alleviate the harshness that was sure to come.

Dahlia stopped herself to look at her surroundings and she had somehow made her way to the Potions classroom. She laughed a bit she needed to talk to Severus anyway, her inner direction obviously knew better than she did. She opened the door seeing Snape behind his desk. He looked up the scowl that was scrawled across his face dropped when he saw his company.

"Come in Miss Dumbledore," Snape beckoned her.

Dahlia entered closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. She hadn't been in the Potions classroom since she graduated. It was colder than she remembered but that could possibly because it recently started to snow. The teaching assistant moved forward talking a seat at one of the desks in the front. Severus looked up and smiled, she still looked so much like a student, and he remembered teaching her in her seventh year after he had taken over for Slughorn.

"You can sit up here with me Miss Dumbledore," Snape said.

She laughed slightly embarrassed, "Oh, right," she moved to the seat next to him behind his desk.

"What can I help you with Dahlia," he said her name for the first time that year. This was the first time they had been alone together except when he walked her into the Great Hall beginning of term.

She sighed, "Nothing really," she leaned on the desk, "I can't change classes to assist you and now I have to help with a literal witch hunt. We start the Inquisition tomorrow, she already started with me. So be ready, you were high on her list."

Snape looked at her and those coal like eyes were actually a comfort to the headmaster's niece, "Is that what you came to your uncle about the other day?"

"That and a rather medieval punishment for detention. I haven't even made it through the first semester yet and already I'm regretting coming back." She looked at Severus, "I know that the students need me, I understand that, but I'm allowed to be selfish, even if it's a fruitless selfishness. I'm in my 20's isn't that what being young is all about?"

Snape chuckled slightly, "I wouldn't know. Is there anything I can do?"

"Put something in her tea," she grinned.

Snape chuckled again, "I will give it some serious consideration Miss Dumbledore."

"You're the best Sev," she hugged him and to her surprise he returned it. "I should get to bed, there is a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"It was good to see you Dahlia," Severus said letting her go.

"Good to see you too Severus," she kissed his cheek before leaving the classroom.

Snape sat there a bit stunned, this was the closest they had been together since that incident four years ago. He shook his head looking into the now empty hallway, he had to keep his distance from her. Snape didn't want another incident like that especially with Black so prominent in her life. He went back to preparing for the next day's lesson trying not to think about what just transpired.

* * *

 _ **Author's note – Thank you all again, I would love to hear what you all think. That would be tremendous!**_


	15. The Questioning of Trelawney

**_Author's note –_** Hi guys! Sorry for the break last week, was super busy at work and home and Asgard. I hope I will have another chapter for you next week, just gotta write it.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **Twilight Veela –** It certainly will, hope I will be able to handle it.

 **paulaa90 –** She was indeed and they needed a moment.

Thank you for following – **kei-kei tsuki**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia woke up with a heavy heart; this wasn't going to be easy on anyone other than Umbridge who seemed to delight in the suffering of others, textbook Schadenfreude. She threw on her robes and threw her hair into a quick braid. She met Dolores at the classroom. The sadist was holding a clipboard with a grim smile on her face as Dahlia approached.

"I presume that you are ready for today," she asked her lilt as arrogant as ever.

"Yes Professor," Dahlia answered hiding the inner dislike of this woman.

"Good, follow me," she turned sharply on her heels.

Dahlia followed the echoing clacks of the professor's abused kitten heels until they reached the Divination classroom. Dolores moved out of the way to allow Dahlia to climb up through the trap door entrance first. Dumbledore's niece opened the door to the classroom garnering the student's attention along with Professor Trelawney's. The Ravenclaw held the door open for Umbridge as she maneuvered her way through the door. Once through the DADA professor straightened her appearance.

"You received my note Professor?"

Sybill nodded her head somewhat curtly, "May I continue?"

"By all means," Dolores said taking down a note sitting in the back of the classroom while Dahlia stood.

The lilac haired witch looked around the classroom. No one was paying attention to Trelawney, which was in fact commonplace, but all eyes except Sybill's were on Umbridge. The tension building in the room was almost as thick as the perfume that always filled the air of the Divination classroom. Dolores stood walking around Sybill almost like prey; she cleared her throat sending a shiver down Dahlia's back.

"Yes," Trelawney asked turning to the Professor.

"I do have a few questions for you, if you don't mind," her voice was light and airy. Sybill nodded stopping class. "How long have you been teaching?"

Sybill thought for a moment, "For nearly 16 years," she answered trying to resume her teachings but Dolores wasn't ready to be done.

Umbridge wrote down her answer, "And you are the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Yes," she answered again, her voice was slightly nervous.

"But I think, correct me if I am mistaken," Dolores' voice kept escalating up and became sweeter by the syllable, "that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of the Second Sight?"

Trelawney's eyes grew bigger even more than that was already magnified and her face dropped. All pretense of trying to resume class with Umbridge around was gone, "These things…" she paused looking away from the Inquisitor and to Dahlia almost pleading for help. All Dumbledore's niece could do was stare back with a pitiful look, she wasn't allowed to help the teachers in any way. Sybill turned back to Dolores, "often skip," she cleared her throat, "three generations."

There were some scattered laughs as Umbridge wrote down the response. It seemed that the oxygen in the room was sucked out at the awkward moment leaving only the sickly perfume to support lung function. Finally the beast took a breath releasing the air everyone needed. "Could you predict something for me?"

"I'm sorry," Sybill said.

"Professor," Dahlia spoke up for the first time, "As I understand it, taken a few classes with Professor Trelawney before is that a prediction can't just come when one is requested. They are sudden and unpredictable in nature, ironic I understand." She looked at Sybill who nodded.

Dolores clucked her tongue, "Nonsense," she tilted her head and her eyes almost appeared soft. "I'm sure you can think of something Professor."

Sybill looked at Dahlia her eyes growing bigger with every passing and strained moment. There was nothing Dahlia could do. Her only stall tactic had been used and Dolores saw right through it. This wasn't going to end well for Trelawney. It was sad. Sybill may have been somewhat flighty and her predictions weren't the most accurate. However Albus hired her for a reason, he always had a reason for everything, even if it was hidden from common understanding.

Dahlia slightly chuckled, "You are a crafty one aren't you Albus."

Dolores turned her head, "Something you wish to say Miss Dumbledore?"

"No Professor," she said quietly.

Umbridge turned her attention back to Trelawney, "One teensy little prophecy," her voice was high and heavy on sweet. The Divination Professor stood dumfounded and couldn't reply, "Pity," Dolores said marking something off on her clipboard.

"Wait," Sybill said suddenly, "Wait, I see something. You are in great danger," she said hoping to satisfy Umbridge.

The DADA Professor smiled checking something else off, "Lovely," she turned to Dahlia. "We're finished here."

Dumbledore's niece nodded, "Yes Professor."

Dahlia turned one last time to Sybill giving her a very sorrowful look before turning to help Umbridge down the trap door. This was not the last that Trelawney would have to contend with Dolores and Dahlia knew it. They walked down the hallway in relative silence just the abuse to the kitten heels filled the stone hallways of Hogwarts. They stopped in front of the DADA classroom.

"I won't need you for the rest of the day," Dolores said curtly. "We will be interrogating Professor Snape tomorrow," she informed the teaching assistant. "Please be ready and keep your personal feelings for Snape out of the way."

"My feelings," Dahlia asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes, dear," she said plainly, "You were involved with Snape during your first year assisting?"

A look of disgust crawled over Dahlia's face; she had done it, finally visibly gotten under Dahlia's skin. How did this troll find out about what happened four years ago? The smile on Dolores' face grew making her cheeks wrinkle and her teeth were bared.

Dahlia swallowed her disgust as best she could, "Yes Professor."

* * *

 ** _Author's note – Thank you all for reading, I truly appreciate it. I would love to hear from all of you!_**


	16. The New Task

**_Author's note –_** Hello my darlings! Look another chapter! Hooray!

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **WolfWoman86 –** She really is, ugh, but she makes for great writing. I'm sure she has her way of knowing what's go on in the past, students being snitches *coughMalfoycough*

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

That night was fitful for the teaching assistant. Sleep didn't come to her, if it did it was in short spurts where nightmares filled her mind. More than once she woke up in a cold sweat panting. She dropped to her pillow looking at the high ceiling in her room hoping the day would move quickly but she knew better. The sun peered into the high window. Dahlia sighed hopping out of bed and busied herself with getting ready.

Dumbledore's niece pulled her hair into a tight and neat bun, missing the days she let it flow freely. Pulled on her old uniform and then the oversized robes. She slowly made her way down to the DADA classroom. As much as she hated being there when Trelawney was interrogated she would hate this tenfold. Snape was her friend, a confidant to both her and her uncle. The ridiculousness of the situation just weighed so heavily on her shoulders that it made her hunch over. Her feet dragged to the classroom where the pink monster was waiting for her.

"You've seen better days," Umbridge tinkled her voice at Dahlia.

The lilac haired witch straightened up looking at the professor, "Yes, I have," her light blue eyes burned into Dolores. Her voice was devoid of emotion as she spoke, the contempt and barbs that Dahlia kept throwing were getting her nowhere and winning no favor, not that she wanted to.

The DADA Professor didn't cluck her tongue or have a witty comeback she simply turned sharply on her heels making her way to the Potions classroom. Dahlia followed the clacking echoing off the walls not looking where she was going, relying more on her inner direction to get her there. They stopped in front of the classroom. Dolores gave a knock and entered before Snape could answer.

The 5th years were in the middle of the lesson when Umbridge walked in her bright attire adding a strange luminescence to the room. Dahlia followed shortly after her. The teaching assistant nodded to Severus and he returned it. His dark coal eyes landed on Umbridge he knew about the interrogations and would submit but he didn't have to like the High Inquisitor.

"You received my note Snape," she asked.

"Yes," he said evenly.

The tone in his voice was annoyance but Dolores couldn't hear it. She hadn't spent enough time with him to understand his inflections were slight. Dahlia tried to hide a smile along with some 5th years. This might not be such a bad day after all.

"Good," she said loudly, "For now Dahlia and I will just observe," she said holding the clipboard to her chest, "If I have any questions I will let you know." She looked at Dumbledore's niece, "Come," she beckoned. They sat on two stools at an empty bench.

Snape went about teaching his lesson on the dangers of not being precise with measurements. This made Dahlia laugh softly, she remembered how the end of her hair got singed when she had been distracted by Oliver and his teasing over the latest Quidditch win. It took months for her hair to be right again. She laughed a bit louder as she made Ollie eat those words a week later.

"Something you'd like to share Miss Dumbledore," Dolores asked.

"No Professor," she said quietly, "just fond memories."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes, "Inappropriate," she huffed.

"Professor," Dahlia said flatly turning to meet her bright eyes, "I have fond memories of this school and those that I went to school with. My house is known for having those who love learning in it."

Umbridge scribbled down something on her clipboard, "Professor," she called to Snape, "so sorry to interrupt but I do have some questions for you."

"Yes," he asked raising one eyebrow drilling his gaze into her.

"How long have you been employed with Hogwarts," she asked quill in hand ready to take down his answer.

"15 years," he told her unenthusiastically.

She scribbled down his answer along with a few other notes. "And you are head of Slytherin house," she asked in her signature high pitch.

"Yes," Severus said, he was devoid of all emotion. This wasn't anything new for Snape but the level he took it to when being questioned was rather impressive. There were a few scattered and soft laughs that broke through the cold classroom.

"You first applied for Defence Against the Dark Arts position correct?"

"Yes," the deep tones now had the slightest coloring of annoyance.

"But you were unsuccessful," she circled the Potion's Master.

"Obviously," he stated causing more laughter to spread across the classroom including Dahlia.

Dolores' head snapped up at her assistant, "I think that's all for now Snape, thank you. Come Dahlia," she snapped.

The lilac haired witch nodded hopping off the stool. She stopped at Severus for a moment, "Sorry," she told him softly.

Snape nodded, Dumbledore's niece gave a slight smile before leaving. She got to the door and heard a loud smack. She turned to see Ron holding his head, she tried to keep an even appearance as she turned to leave the classroom then a huge smile graced her face. It was her first genuine smile in weeks. She followed Umbridge back to the classroom.

"You are dismissed for the rest of the day," Dolores told her.

"I beg your pardon Professor but what is the point of having a teaching assistant if I am not assisting in any of the teachings?"

"Your uncle told me to use you as I see fit," she stated, "I see no reason for you to be in my classroom as you are a distraction to my students. I let you help in my interrogations because it gives me something to do with you. You have proved so far completely inept at your duties," she got closer to Dahlia, "You have supported Potter and his lies, you have undermined my authority, not only in my classroom but in my inquisitorial duties as well. I see fit to keep you at arm's length until you prove to me that you are going to cooperate and maintain the order I set forth."

There were a million things that Dahlia wanted to say to the Professor at the moment. Every one of them would only make things worse. The lilac haired witch stared into the empty pools of blue trying desperately not to say or do something she would regret. Her hands were balled at her sides and her nails digging into her palms. She swallowed the millions words or wrath and disdain threatening to spill forth. Dahlia nodded shakily, "Yes, Professor," she said quietly, almost defeated. "If you think of a use for me…"

"I will let your uncle know, you are dismissed."

The Professor turned into her classroom and Dahlia stood there like a statue of anger and sadness. She willed her feet to move. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't doing anything other than being a figurehead this year. She wasn't learning or helping anyone with her presence there. Why was Albus so insistent on keeping her at the school this year? She wasn't allowed to help Severus or anyone else for that matter. Half of the students thought she was a nutter and a liar. Her feet stopped and she slid down the cold brick wall holding her face in her hands letting the tears finally flow. Dahlia heard footsteps and desperately tried to hide the fact that Umbridge had gotten to her to no avail.

"Miss Dumbledore," Cho asked quietly kneeling down to the teaching assistant.

Dahlia looked up to see Cho beside her and Luna on the other side, "My apologies girls," she tried to come up with an excuse but her words failed.

Luna pulled out a biscuit from her pocket and gave it to Dahlia, "Here," she said with a smile, "I know that when I'm sad a chocolate biscuit cheers me up."

Dumbledore's niece took the confection, "Thank you Luna," she put it in the pocket of her robes. The two Ravenclaws helped their teaching assistant up off the ground.

"Are you ok," Cho asked.

Dahlia shrugged, "I will be," she smiled slightly, "Head on to dinner ladies, I'll see you in the tower later."

She watched them take off to the Great Hall then she made it the tower. Her weary feet carried her as far as her bed before she collapsed. Dahlia rolled over looking at her desk. She should write a letter to Sirius or to Remus, someone. They would listen to her but couldn't do anything, same with Albus. The stiff upper lip speech would be repeated ad nauseam. Blowing out a breath she rolled over to her side when a letter landed on her desk with a loud 'POP'. She went to the letter it was bright pink stationary and a groan escaped her mouth. She opened it:

 _Dear Miss Dumbledore,_

 _I have thought of a use for you after all and your uncle agrees. I will be putting several new rules into effect for the school. I would like you to write them down and give them to Mr. Filch to display in the hall. You will do this until otherwise instructed._

 _Dolores Umbridge_  
 _Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and Undersecretary to Minister of Magic_

Dahlia groaned throwing herself back on the bed, "Whatever," she grumbled.

* * *

 ** _Author's note – Sorry for ending it on kind of a heavy note, it does get better._**


	17. The Revolt

_**Author's note –**_ Hello! Back at it again! I hope you all are having a great week!

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**WolfWoman86 –** Thank you love!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Dahlia had escaped temporarily heading down to The Hog's Head. It was early on a weekday so there weren't many customers in the bar. Just a few scattered patrons along with Dahlia and her father. Aberforth poured her tea. The lilac haired witch held the cup letting it warm her hands she looked at her dad, his beard was overgrown and hair disheveled but his bright blue eyes were still so full of kindness. She missed him, she missed a lot of people this year being sequestered mostly in Ravenclaw tower being made to write the new notices that Madame High Inquisitor had made into new rules for the school. All of it was exasperating.

"She's driving me mad," Dahlia grumbled looking at the question in her father's eyes.

"Oh, Dahlia, it can't be that bad can it?"

"I have a permanent cramp in my hand from writing all of her new rules, she won't let me use magic to do it, and she hardly lets me even talk to the students let alone teach them. I long for the days of Gilderoy now more than anything." She chuckled, "And she keeps a picture of the Minister on her desk! It's almost a fanatical devotion!"

Aberforth laughed, "How long were you waiting to say that?"

"Since I got here," she admitted laughing.

Her father joined her chuckling as the door swung open. The Dumbledores turned their heads to see Dahlia's favorite Gryffindors followed by a throng of students.

Aberforth looked at his daughter, "Your doing?"

She shook her head, "No," but she smiled. "I'm going to go listen in, try to be as sneaky as Sirius is."

Aberforth nodded, cleaning off the bar as Dahlia made her way to the meeting of sorts. She stayed behind the partition fairly easily. This was certainly intriguing, she smiled.

Hermione stood, she was a bit shaky, "Hi, so you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why," some Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Why," Ron threw back, "Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."

"So he says," the boys shot back.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione said.

"So Dumbledore says because he says."

"I wasn't the only one there, Dahlia was there too."

"Where is the goon's lackey anyway," a girl from Ravenclaw asked.

"Don't talk about her that way," Harry said making Dahlia smile from her hiding place.

Hermione turned to Ron and then Harry shrugging, "We couldn't find her anyway."

"The point is," the Hufflepuff spoke up again, "If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…"

Harry flushed, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now." He turned to Hermione, "Come on Hermione, they're here because they think I'm some sort of freak."

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm," the voice of Luna asked.

"Yes," Hermione told her, "I've seen it."

Ron looked at him, "Blimey, Harry, I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a basilisk," Neville added, "with the sword in Dumbledore's office."

Ron piped up again, "It's true! Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once."

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione told the crowd.

"Wait," Harry said, "Look it all sounds great when you say it like that," he paused, "but the trust is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest," Granger said.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there…when you're a second away from being murdered…or watching a friend die right before your eyes…" he paused, "You don't know what that's like."

Dahlia stood setting her cup on a nearby table, "He's right," she said from behind the trio. They turned giving her a smile and most in the crowd gave a friendly acknowledgement as well. She glared at the girl from Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff, she'd be talking to head of houses later. "Yes, he is back. Harry and I both faced him last year. Harry more than me," she admitted turning to Potter, "Except for one thing, asking for help is not a bad thing. It can help you learn for the next time. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't asked Professor Lupin about how to fight off the Dementors. I wouldn't be standing here if it hadn't been for you last year. There's no shame in it, which brings me to Hermione's purpose today. They need your help," she noticed the notepad and she picked it up. "Anyone interested please sign away," she turned to them, "pen please," she asked and Ron handed her a pen, she signed her name. "Count me in," she winked at Harry moving out of the way to let others write down their names.

"Thanks Dahlia," Harry said hugging her.

"You're welcome, I will be there strictly in an advisor sense, help with technique. The teaching, Potter, is all up to you. I'll see you three later," she hugged Ron and Hermione before returning to her father at the bar. "Smart kids," she smiled.

"They take after their teaching assistant," Aberforth winked.

"Mind if I use the Floo?"

"Have I ever? Tell Sirius I said hello."

"Of course Daddy," Dahlia hugged Aberforth before turning to the fireplace, "12 Grimmauld Place."

* * *

 _ **Author's note – I hope you all are still enjoying my story, I would love to hear from all of you!**_


	18. The Room

_**Author's note -**_ So I started writing this again. I owe it to Gary Oldman's stupidly handsome face to finish Order of the Phoenix at least. I do apologize for my lengthy hiatus, however I do think it was necessary to clear my head so I could write again. Thank you all for being so patient with me, I hope you like this new chapter.

 _ **As always please enjoy, read and review!**_

* * *

Dahlia showed up at 12 Grimmauld Place and she carried the grin from the tavern. Harry and his friends were doing what she couldn't. It was almost perfect. She wasn't assisting any further and when she wasn't writing new rules she could help them with actual defensive magic. The teaching assistant couldn't have been prouder of her students at this moment.

"Sirius!" she called upstairs.

Black dashed down the stairs hearing her voice afraid something was wrong. He stopped at the bottom seeing her smile and calmed. Sirius ran to her throwing his arms around her covering her face with kisses.

"Dahl, what's all the commotion about," Dora asked.

Dumbledore's niece pulled slightly away from Sirius, "You will never guess what your godson has done," she grinned even bigger. "He started a club to teach other students defensive magic!"

"That is fantastic!" Sirius boasted. He looked at her, "Are you helping?"

"I am," she grinned, "I am so excited to start!"

Sirius kissed her, "I couldn't be prouder of the both of you. Go," he ushered her to the Floo, "I'm sure they're anxious for you to return."

Dahlia smiled, "Dumbledore's office," she said clearly.

The rush of green flame lit up the Headmaster's office. Albus smiled at his niece, "Well?"

"Falling into place like you knew it would," she stepped out of the fireplace to hug her uncle. "I must be off."

Over the next few weeks the DA, as those that signed up had started calling it, were looking for a place to practice openly. Dahlia helped them in Ravenclaw tower but she could only take a few students at a time and they had to be discreet, there were Umbridge spies in the tower.

"We need to find a better place," Harry lamented taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"I know," Dahlia sighed playing with her teacup, "I wish there was more that I could do." She paused taking a sip of tea, "I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind us practicing here but it's too out in the open and too small."

"Thanks Dahlia," Harry said a bit downtrodden.

"We'll find a place," she smiled.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted running into the pub followed behind Ron and Neville. "We found it!"

Harry and Dahlia beamed following the trio back to Hogwarts. Neville had discovered the Room of Requirement.

"Brilliant Neville," Dahlia said admiring the big empty space with mirrored walls, it was perfect.

"What is this room," Ron asked, "how come I've never seen it before?"

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly, "It's the Room of Requirement, Ronald, also known as the Come and Go room," she stated, "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it."

"And it's always equipped with the seeker's needs," Dahlia continued.

"So say you really needed the toilet…"

"That's enough of that Ron," Dumbledore's niece told him.

"It's brilliant," Harry remarked, "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

"Let's get started shall we," Dahlia smiled at Harry, she bowed slightly, "Professor."

Dahlia stayed behind as the others gathered the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Teaching started right away with defensive magic, disarming and the like. Neville seemed to be struggling to even perform Expelliarmus.

Dahlia made her way to him, "Try again Neville," she said softly.

"Expelliarmus," he said and the spell fizzled once again. "I'm hopeless," he lamented.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much," Harry said from behind them, "Try it like this, Expelliarmus!"

Harry disarmed Luna with ease. Dahlia nodded, "I've got this one." Harry gave a nod before attending to the others. "Now Neville can I help with your form?"

"I don't think it will help," he said sadly.

"Nonsense," she put an arm around the teenager, "even I started somewhere. Alright, stretch out your arm with a slight bend," she helped him reach the position holding the length of his arm, "good, now" she held his wrist slightly, "in one swift motion spin your wrist and hand."

"Expelliarmus!" he did the hand movement correctly but the spell still didn't have the strength it needed to disarm someone.

"Hmmm," Dahlia mused curiously, "Is this your wand?"

"No," Neville admitted, "it's my father's."

"I see," she said, "well you've got the motion, you just need to practice more and I know that you'll give Harry a run for his money."


	19. The Mutual Fondness

_**Author's note -**_ So this story has been giving me some trouble, it stemmed from all the negativity I got about Prisoner of Circumstance. It got in my head and I didn't want to write this series anymore. Didn't help my personal life was and is a rollercoaster of yuck, however I think I have found my stride again, hopefully, I re-read my old stories and really miss writing Sirius and Dahlia so I'm hoping that the uploads and inspiration keep coming.

 _ **Shout Outs -**_

 **FluffcakesAndLemonade -** Thank you for all that you do my sister, I love you!

 **paulaa90 -** Thank you for the lovely review!

 **TLM9312, gabbyalasam, baezteresa25, 60, witchlouise -** Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 **oasis29, TLM9312, baezteresa25, gindensmi, koppe527, 60, Rose Huynh -** Thank you for following!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Over the next few weeks Harry and the rest of the DA met in the Room of Requirement. Dahlia mainly ran interference for the group keeping Umbridge and Filch off their scent. Harry did come to her for ideas when he couldn't think of what to show them next. She and Potter spent a lot more time together than they had in previous years and found that they genuinely enjoyed each other's company. They were putting up articles and pictures on a mirror in the room putting together ideas for future meetings.

"I think," Dahlia pondered admiring the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix, "that Sirius has become more handsome with age."

Harry laughed, "I can't say one way or another Dahlia."

She laughed with him, "No I suppose you can't," she gave him a warm smile. She admired him, just 15 and he organized the whole of Dumbledore's Army nearly by himself. He was a great teacher, he might be better than she was. She stopped and looked at the teenager, "Just so you know Mr. Potter, I will not give up my hard fought place to teach at this fine institution without a fight," she gave a playful scowl putting up a Prophet article about Sirius, then a real scowl covered her face.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said gleefully before he saw her face. The Prophet was smearing Sirius' name calling him a criminal again, blaming him for the disappearances that were occurring. Harry put an arm around the teaching assistant. "Have you heard from him?"

Dahlia sighed, "No," she shook her head solemnly, "He's been in hiding which means that I can't see him as I'm watched like a bloody hawk now." She looked back at the article, "Sometimes I wonder if all this is worth it," she looked at Harry giving the Gryffindor a sad look, "I know fighting for what's right and the good of all, I get that, but is there anything wrong with wanting a quiet life?"

"No," he said pointedly, "There isn't but until we fight there won't be a chance for that, for any of us."

Dahlia smiled slightly, "You sound like your dad," she said, "I'm sure you tire of hearing that."

Harry gave a small laugh, "Never, you knew him?"

"Briefly, not as well as Sirius or Remus, but he was a good man. He offered to take me on when he and your mum went into hiding as a favor to Albus."

"What happened," Harry asked.

"Sirius and my father," she told him, "they thought it would be better if I stayed." Her face dropped, "Turns out they were right."

"They were," Harry assured her.

"Stop acting like a grown up damn it," she laughed wiping away the few tears falling down her face.

He laughed a bit too, "So Miss Dumbledore, what should we go over next?"

"You're the teacher Harry, I just assist," she nudged him.

"Then assist me in what comes next," he teased.

She laughed a bit harder, "So you've done the basic defensive spells, teach them something more intermediate. Have you done levitation or restoration spells yet?"

"Brilliant idea!"

"Thanks Potter I do try my best."

There was a beat of silence between the pair as they hung up more items on the mirror. Harry stopped at looked at Dahlia, really looked at her. They both went through something so horrific last year and here they were laughing together. He was growing rather fond of the lilac haired witch but there was something bothering him about what happened in the cemetery with Voldemort.

"Out with it," Dahlia said without looking at him.

"Oh…erm…" Potter stumbled, "Can I ask you about last year?"

"I knew it would come up sooner or later," she looked at the fifth year her eyes meeting his with all seriousness.

"Is he your…" he asked quietly.

Dahlia took a breath and nodded slowly, "He is," she told him with a shaky voice. "No one wanted me to tell you that, not even Sirius, so don't breathe a word of it to anyone."

"I won't."

She hugged him, "Thank you Harry," she told him holding back a sob.

He returned the embrace, "If you ever want to talk about it Dahlia," he told her.

She sniffed a couple times, "I should get back to the troll and see if she has any new rules for me to write down." She looked at Harry, "I am truly glad I know you Harry Potter."

"I feel the same way Dahlia Dumbledore. See you at supper?"

"Count on it," she told him before heading out of the room as Dumbledore's Army filed in.

The students greeted her on her way out and her heart filled. It made her so happy to see all of them so invested in learning and wanting to do the right thing. The door to the Room of Requirement closed behind her and she barely got a few yards from it when the sound that haunted her nightmares came from her left side.

"There you are," Dolores said pointedly, "I have been looking for you."

"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't aware that I needed to confine myself to Ravenclaw tower?"

"There is no need," she told Dahlia, "for now."

She started walking away and Dahlia followed begrudgingly. They ended up at the DADA classroom which was odd as Dahlia hadn't set foot inside any classroom in weeks. Dolores was just communicating via letter sent to her room. Umbridge led her up the stairs.

"Take a seat dear," she said sweetly. "Tea?"

"No thank you," Dumbledore's niece shook her head.

"I have put into effect inquisitions of the students and will be forming an inquisitorial squad as well comprised of students for extra credit."

"Do you need me to make the notices for Mr. Filch?"

"No, dear they've already been done," she said softly stirring her tea deliberately, "I want you to assist me in these inquiries."

Dahlia was flabbergasted, "Why me," she questioned not letting Umbridge answer, "The last time we spoke you basically stated I was useless except for writing notices of your rules. Why would you want me to now assist you once more?"

"You know the students better, have their ear," she told her plainly, "They trust you," she pointed out.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well you can pack and go home," the Professor wore an evil grin.

"I need to confer with my Uncle," Dahlia said rising from her seat.

"You have until end of day to give me your answer," she took another sip of tea.


	20. The Counsel

_**Author's note -**_ Whelp I'm still going, so that's good!

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **paulaa90 -** Thank you, I really appreciate that.

 **10868letsgo -** I can't give spoilers away, but if you really want to know you can inbox me.

 **10868letsgo & fco ala** \- thank you for adding to your favorites!

 **Book Nerd Tim, RememBearMe, & GodzillaSquatch91** \- thank you for following!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Dahlia nodded solemnly before leaving. She couldn't believe what she had heard…and that ultimatum. She couldn't leave could she? Harry and the others had a good hand on everything, she could go and be a bigger help to the Order. She needed to talk to her uncle and possibly Remus or Sirius. She stopped at the entrance to the classroom and leaned up against the doorway. How was she supposed decide this?

The lilac haired witch looked up and saw Snape slinking his way to the classroom carrying something. "Whatcha got there Severus?"

"Veritaserum," he said gravely, "Professor Umbridge has requested my supply."

Dumbledore's niece was shocked, "Despicable," she muttered and shook her head.

"Agreed Miss Dumbledore," he told her, "however, there is nothing I can do as Professor Umbridge is now the High Inquisitor, only the Headmaster can prevent this."

"Understood," Dahlia nodded taking off for her uncle's office.

Her thoughts raced as she rushed to Dumbledore's office. Veritaserum…the toad, Dahlia shook her head as she said the password. The implications alone for using that on students was against the rules of what Professors can do as far as getting information; no sane person would consider this!

She opened the door, "Uncle," her voice was louder than she expected.

"Dahlia," Albus greeted her a bit surprised.

She headed straight for the rose colored couch before collapsing onto it, "Do you have any idea what she's doing now?"

Albus gave a slight chuckle at her dramatic entrance before pulling one of the chairs in front of his desk toward her. "Tell me."

She turned her head to him, "The High Inquisitor is going to be interrogating students using Veritaserum!"

Albus sat back thoughtfully, "I knew about the student questioning but not the Veritaserum that is disquieting."

"Disquieting, no Uncle that's beyond despicable, what's disquieting is that she's still here and we're bending to her every cruel whim. And she wants me to participate in this because and I quote 'I have their ear and they trust me'!"

"I see," Albus told her softly.

"Albus," Dahlia sat up, "She gave me an ultimatum: either I help her do something so unscrupulous or I pack and leave."

Dumbledore nodded getting up and pacing, "How long did she give you?"

"Until end of day," she informed him.

He nodded again, "I will not tell you one way or another on what you should do. I will leave that decision up to you," he stopped pacing, "and I will not fault you for either." He resumed his pacing, "I think you should go and talk to Sirius."

Dahlia sighed, "I'm being watched otherwise I would agree with you."

"You aren't being watched in here my dear niece."

She smiled, "Thank you Uncle," she hugged him.

Dahlia grabbed a handful of Floo powder said her destination and left Dumbledore's office. She walked through the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place. The house was quiet as she dusted off the soot from her clothes.

"Harpy blood traitor," Kreacher croaked out at the lilac haired witch.

She glared at him, "Not the creature I was looking for," she gave a huff and a fake smile walking toward the kitchen.

When Dahlia got to the kitchen she was met with wonderful smells of a Molly Weasley meal. Dumbledore's niece smiled as she saw the Weasley matriarch busy at the stove. Molly turned around to see the lilac haired witch giving her one of kind smile.

"Dahlia," she said putting the dish she was holding on the table to embrace the young witch. "What are you doing here?"

"Moral dilemma at school, needed to see Remus," she said into Molly's hair.

Mrs. Weasley pushed out the girl to look at her, "You look so thin! Are you eating," she ushered Dahlia to a chair and pushed her gently into the seat, "You can eat while you wait."

"Thanks Molly," she smiled.

"Being force fed are we Dahlia?"

Dumbledore's niece turned, "Remus," she grinned getting up to hug the tall wizard. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too my dear assistant," he held the girl tight to him.

"Join me in feasting?"

"Of course," Remus said sitting down next to Dahlia. He looked at the teaching assistant, "What happened?"

Dahlia sighed, "The High Inquisitor has finished her queries of the teachers and is now going after the students."

"That's awful, does Dumbedore know?"

She nodded taking a plate from Molly and giving it directly to Remus, "He does I just came from there." She paused taking another plate form Molly, "There's more too, she wants me to help in these interrogations of the students as she put it, 'They trust me'." Dahlia shoveled in a forkful of potatoes. The scowl dropping at the delicious food melted in her mouth.

"I can see why you needed counsel," Lupin stated taking a bite of food too.

"Not the worst of it," she said between mouthfuls, "she's using Veritaserum to do it."

"That's unethical," Lupin said putting his fork down, "did you tell Albus?"

She nodded poking at her food, "I did," she said quietly, "I don't think he's going to do anything about it," she told them both as Molly took a seat across from Dahlia. "And she gave me an ultimatum, either I assist her in this hideous task or I am to leave Hogwarts."

"Oh, Dahlia," Molly said grabbing her hand.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she said putting her fork down.

"Well," Remus said turning to her, "let's weigh your options."

"If I stay I have to be an accessory to cruel and unusual treatment of my students and can't help them in any way possible, I am completely impotent. If I leave," she paused shaking her head, "I make them vulnerable to everything that gargoyle has planned, again completely impotent." Dahlia sat back pulling her right hand to her mouth thoughtfully chewing her thumb nail.

"I'm sure we can find a solution," Lupin told her with a comforting hand on her knee.

"Either way," Dahlia said sadly, "I feel trapped."

"Do you have a time frame," Molly asked.

"End of day," Dumbledore's niece replied.

"Then we'll have to work quickly," Remus told her.

The trio sat in silence for a moment weighing the options. There really was no good answer to this problem. The Veritaserum was a problem, what would happen if Dahlia unknowingly ingested some, that would be disastrous. If she left the school, the students would be vulnerable to the machinations of Umbridge and the Ministry. And then only giving her a few hours to decide, it was intentionally cruel.

The soft padding of footsteps interrupted the three of them. Dahlia turned to see Sirius a look of deep concern stretched across his face seeing Dumbledore's niece away from school. He took a seat next to the witch putting a comforting arm around her.

"What happened little love?"

Dahlia looked at him unable to keep her emotions in check any longer seeing his face, "She gave me a choice to stay and interrogate students or leave Hogwarts," tears streamed down her face as she told him.

Sirius' expression changed from concerned to shock, "Dahlia," he got her name out but his words failed.

"I know, I have until tonight," she said into his shoulder.

The ex-convict gently rubbed her back trying to think of something positive to say to her, "Does Albus know?" She nodded as he continued, "What did he say?"

Dahlia sat up looking into his intense eyes, "He told me to come here and get counsel."

Black nodded, "I see," he said solemnly taking his gaze away from Dahlia momentarily to look at Molly before his eyes landed on Remus, "have we reached a consensus?"

"Not so far," Lupin told him.

"Either way it's awful."

Sirius nodded, contemplating for a long moment. He turned his gaze to Lupin, they were of the same mind, Dahlia should leave it would be better in the long run, but to convince her to leave would be difficult. Her loyalty to the students and the institution were strong, it would be a fight to get her to see that this would be the best decision. The friends nodded turning their eyes back to Dahlia who looked positively pale and sick with worry. Another problem the clever Ravenclaw couldn't solve.

"Dahlia," Sirius started softly, his hands firmly on hers looking into her pale eyes.

She nodded, "I need to leave," she uttered quietly.

Black nodded, "I promise they'll be fine."

Dahlia sighed, "I have to resign myself to believe you. I'm not too worried about Harry and those in the DA," she said, "it's more the younger kids being left with that monster." She kissed Sirius lightly, "I need to tell my uncle and Umbridge," she sighed again, "and then the others."

"We'll be here when you return Dahlia," Remus said standing and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Remus," she told him her voice quivering.

Lupin handed the softly crying witch to Sirius. The convict held her lovingly to him, his hands running the length of her back. She was doing the right thing; she would see it in time.

"It'll be all right little love," he told her softly.

"Thanks Sirius," she said sadly before kissing his cheek. Dahlia let him go turning to head to the fireplace.

"We'll be here when you get back," Remus repeated to reassure her that this was the best decision.

The lilac haired witch nodded sadly before kissing Sirius again. She grabbed some Floo powder heading back to Dumbledore's office.


	21. The Confrontation

_**Author's note -**_ Hello! I have more story for you!

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **paulaa90 -** It will definitely cause some ripples but this is what's good for Dahlia and the Order for the time being.

 **XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX and laffysing -** Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 **XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX -** Thank you for following!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

The green flames shot out of the fireplace alerting Albus. The headmaster turned seeing his niece more somber than when she left, "You have made a decision?"

She nodded slowly, "I'm leaving the school."

Dumbledore pulled his niece in for a warm embrace, he knew she was doing the right thing in the long run; she just needed to do it. "Go, you should tell them."

Dahlia made her way down the stairs to find Harry. She stopped for a moment trying to figure out where he would be at this time, it was late afternoon, and supper wouldn't be for another few hours. He might be in Gryffindor tower, she thought and headed in that direction, if he wasn't at least someone could give her a clue to his whereabouts. The lilac haired witch argued with herself with each step forward, there truly was no better option, both were equally horrible. Although there were bonuses to her not being at Hogwarts, she could be with Sirius more and help out the order without the added duties of being a teaching assistant.

That thought made her smile despite the horrible situation she was put in. Dahlia absentmindedly said the password to get into the tower and found her three favorite Gryffindor's sitting in the common room. The teaching assistant walked over to the sofa sitting between them.

"Dahlia," Hermione said surprised as she sat down.

"Listen," she said, her face became sour as she had to deliver this news, "I was called into Umbridge's office after I left DA headquarters," she sighed playing with her fingers not wanting to actually say what she had to.

"Out with it," Harry told her holding her hands steady. Dahlia looked at the young wizard; he gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Spending too much time with me I see," she said with the smallest laugh. "Umbridge gave me an ultimatum, either I stay and help her interrogate students or I leave Hogwarts." The three Gryffindors all gave a sharp gasp. "I know, not even the worst part, she will be using Veritaserum to do so…"

"That's illegal," Hermione protested.

"It would have been last year," Dahlia informed her, "she apparently got permission from the Ministry to ferret out those conspiring against Fudge."

"Well you can't leave," Ron told her turning to the Ravenclaw she turned her head away from Ron ashamed that she was leaving, "you are," he asked in disbelief.

Dahlia nodded, "Believe me this was not an easy decision for me, but if I stay I risk being exposed to Veritaserum unknowingly and then ruining everything that we've worked for," she told them, "The Order, The DA, it was too risky for me to stay." She paused looking at the teenagers, "I hope you understand."

Ron and Hermione were gob smacked at the revelation but Harry looked at her with a slight smile before speaking, "I do," he told her softly.

"You do?"

Harry nodded, "You can do more for the Order without being trapped in here with the rest of us."

Dahlia smiled, "Thank you Harry. You will tell the others," the three of the nodded before embracing the lilac haired witch. She held onto them for a good few moments, "I have to go inform the High Inquisitor, please inform as many students you can about the Veritaserum, she can't know what's going on."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Thank you all once again, Hogwarts is in good hands," she stood, "I don't know if there's anything more I could teach you at the moment."

Dahlia left Gryffindor tower with new found happiness that the school was indeed in good hands. As she walked to the DADA classroom she knew that after she told Umbridge off that she would have to leave with no time for goodbyes. It was something she would have to sacrifice; she needed to tell off that gargoyle before the bravery left her body.

She found the immaculate classroom as bare as ever, Dolores had to be in her office. Dahlia took a deep breath before heading up the stairs that in years past were a source of comfort. It was hard to walk up the small staircase knowing that Lupin wasn't on the other side; she would even take Gilderoy over this pompous toad. Dumbledore's niece settled herself before knocking of the door.

"Come in," the overly sweet voice called. Dahlia opened the door facing the professor. "Ah Dahlia dear, have you made your decision," a cruel smile graced the overly square face of Umbridge.

"I have," she said evenly, "I am choosing to leave Hogwarts for the remaining of the year."

The smile dropped a bit, "You aren't concerned about the student's welfare if you are absent?"

"I did not make this decision lightly; I know that the students will fare well without me for the rest of the year."

"If you are sure dear," Umbridge said taking a sip of her tea.

"I am," Dahlia said not looking away from the High Inquisitor. She kept eye contact with her bright blue eyes, "I am also quite certain of a few things."

"Yes dear?"

"I am certain that you are one of the lowest forms of filth that has ever disgraced this institution and this position, including Barty Crouch Jr and Quirrell," she told Dolores with strength in her voice. The professor stopped mid sip to stare at the Ravenclaw to say something but Dahlia continued, "I am also certain that you have no competency for teaching or the Ministry." Dolores' face started to flush with rage as the Ravenclaw continued, "I am certain that you are a loathsome creature that will never know the joy of love or happiness. I am certain that the only glimmer of contentment comes from the schadenfreude you derive from torturing others around you." Umbridge puffed up almost resembling a balloon about to pop but still Dahlia continued, "I am certain that you will die alone and no one will miss you," she smiled triumphantly as Umbridge dropped her tea cup making it shatter all over her perfectly arranged desk. Dahlia moved closer to the fuming professor, "I am certain of one more thing," she said her white teeth shown, "that you will never forget this moment when a child humiliated you in your own office." Dahlia turned on her heels slamming the door to the office as hard as she could. The breaking of porcelain followed making the teaching assistant smile more.


End file.
